Der Fluss der Zeit
by Felix-RaAk
Summary: Der Fluss der Zeit ist stets herzlos. Seine Geschwindigkeit scheint für jeden Menschen anders, doch niemand vermag ihn zu ändern. Eine Sache, die sich mit der Zeit jedoch nicht verändert, ist die Erinnerung an frühere Tage...
1. Wiedersehen

Disclaimer: Ich besitze weder Ranma ½ noch deren Charaktere. All dies gehört meines Wissens Rumiko Takahashi und den Institutionen, die sich diese Rechte käuflich erworben haben. Ich verdiene an dieser Geschichte weder Geld noch erhalte ich sonstige Vergünstigungen. Diese Erklärung steht repräsentativ für alle Kapitel dieser Geschichte und wird somit nicht noch einmal aufgeführt, außer hierfür besteht ein expliziter Grund.

Lieber Leser, liebe Leserinnen, die folgende Geschichte ist ein Fortsetzung der Geschichte „Der Pfad des Vergessens", doch heißt dies nicht, dass ihr meine andere Geschichte unbedingt gelesen haben müsst, um euch hieran zu erfreuen. Dennoch ist es angeraten, den ersten Teil zu lesen, da sonst Unverständlichkeiten auftreten können. Im Folgenden findet ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung des letzten Kapitels:

_Verzweifelt, da Akane angeblich Ryouga geheiratet hatte, ließ sich Ranma auf einen Tauschhandel mit dem Tod ein: sein Leben für das von Akanes Vater. Zu spät, um ihn zu retten, sprach ihm Akane die Hälfte ihrer Lebenszeit zu, obwohl er sich nicht an sie würde erinnern können. Nachdem sie zuhause aufgewacht war, stellte die junge Frau fest, dass sich ihre Mitmenschen nur an die geplatzte Hochzeit mit Ryouga erinnern konnten, und traf zufällig auf ihren früheren Verlobten._

Unsichtbar und lautlos strich die kühle Brise des Frühlingswindes entlang der von Menschen überfüllten Fußgängerzone, bahnte sich ruhig einen Weg durch die sich hektisch bewegenden Massen, um sich endlich in den kurzen, blauschwarzen Haaren und dem weißen Rock einer jungen Frau zu verfangen, mit denen er einen kurzen Augenblick wie mit herbstlich bunten Blättern, deren Farben er sich mit einem beinahe sehnsüchtigen, spielerischen Heulen, das sanft in den Ohren ebenjener Frau widerklang, gegenwärtig machte, da sie ihn an seine Brüder und Schwestern erinnerte, die ihn in jener Zeit stets zu helfen pflegten, und fegte schließlich vorbei an ihr in den strahlend blauen Himmel.

Akane spürte die abertausend Moleküle des Windes sanft gegen ihre zarten Wangen prallen, von ihnen perlend an ihrem Haar vorbeiziehen, vorbei auch an ihrem weißen Hut, der, die farblosen Strahlen der Sonne reflektierend, im Licht zu glänzen schien, vorbei an der rosaroten Schleife, die den Hut schmückte, vorbei an den rüschenbesetzten, weißen Trägern ihres Kleides, das, ihren samtenen Rücken preisgebend, ihre weibliche Figur mit einer bläulich schimmernden Schleife, die fest um ihre Hüfte gebunden war und den luftig abfallenden Rock von ihrem Kleid trennte, betonte, vorbei an ebenjenem Kleid, von dem sie wusste, dass ihr künftiger Verlobter es am liebsten mochte, und lächelte ob der feurigen Lebendigkeit, die sie in sich spürte, strahlender als die hoch oben am grenzenlosen Firmament stehende Sonne.

Nur ein einziges Mal, nur in einer einzigen Nacht, hatte sich die junge Frau je so lebendig gefühlt wie an diesem sonnigen Tag inmitten der übervölkerten Fußgängerzone mit ihren beiden besten Freundinnen. Lächelnd blieb sie stehen, genoss, ihre Augen schließend, die frische, klare Frühlingsluft, die sie mit jedem Atemzug einsog, und blickte sich anschließend stumm um. Nicht weit von sich erblickte sie, ihr entgegenkommend, den schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler, der, als ob er einem unsichtbaren Zeichen folgte, wie zum Gruße seine Hand in die Luft hob. Verlegen lächelnd, schenkte sie ihm ein kurzes Zwinkern ihrer Augen und ein angedeutetes Winken ihrer linken Hand, bevor die Worte ihrer besten Freundinnen sie aus ihrer eigenen Welt zurückholten.

„Wem hast du denn gerade gewunken?", fragten Sayuri und Yuka wie aus einem Munde und lächelten sich gegenseitig, einen kurzen Seitenblick wagend, zu.

„Dem netten Mann, der meine Tasche vorhin aufgehoben hat", antwortete sie, ohne nachzudenken, und verfluchte ob der selbstgefälligen Reaktion ihrer Freundinnen, deren rubinrote Lippen ein wissendes, süffisantes Grinsen trugen, sogleich die ihren Lippen, die jene allzu wahren Worte aus ihrem Mund hatten entkommen lassen, verfluchte ihr wankelmütiges Herz, dessen stetiges Schlagen ihre Wangen errötete, verfluchte Yuka und Sayuri und bugsierte die beiden Frauen, bevor Ranma sie erreichen konnte, ungestüm durch die Türe eines nahegelegenen Eissalons. „Hier rein mit euch, ich habe Lust auf ein Eis!"

„Aber natürlich", hörte die junge Frau ihre Freundin sprechen, während sie geradewegs auf einen durch die durch ein schaufenstergroßes Fenster einfallenden Sonnenstrahlen hell erleuchteten Tisch zusteuerte, der sowohl von der Fußgängerzone als auch der Türe sehr gut sichtbar war. „Deinen Wangen nach zu schließen, muss dir ziemlich heiß sein."

Ohne eine Antwort zu geben, das glockenhelle Lachen der beiden Frauen ignorierend, ließ sich Akane auf einen der vier Stühle fallen, vergrub ihr hochrotes, sich ungemein heiß anfühlendes Gesicht in der Eiskarte und beobachtete dabei vorsichtig über den Rand der Karte hinweg, wie ihre Freundinnen sich ihr gegenüber auf die lange Seite des rechteckigen Buchenholtisches setzten und ihr lächelnd zublinzelten. Doch noch bevor die junge Frau das Verhalten ihrer Freundinnen kommentieren konnte, ertönte das helle Klingeln der an der gläsernen Türe befestigten Glocke, hämmerte mit seinem Widerhall in ihren Ohren wie das nahe Donnergrollen eines fernen Gewitters, zerriss ihre Gedanken wie ein seidenes Tuch und ließ sie mit hoffnungsfrohem Blicke, der rasch Gleichgültigkeit, dann Unmut wich, als sie das händchenhaltende, glückliche Paar durch die Türe schreiten sah, vorbei an ihrer Gesellschaft zur Türe blicken.

„Sag', Akane, wir hätten uns doch auch an einen Dreiertisch setzen können; oder erwartest du noch jemanden?", fragte Sayuri über das verächtliche Schnauben der Kampfsportlerin hinweg, mit der sie ihre Hoffnung und Enttäuschung zu überspielen suchte, und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen.

„Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, nein! Wie kommst du darauf? Auf wen sollte ich denn warten? Nein! Klar, setzen wir uns um", brabbelte die angesprochene Frau, lehnte sich dabei ein wenig zurück, um einen guten Blick auf die Fußgängerzone zu haben, hievte sich schließlich langsam aus dem Stuhl, als sie das neckische Grinsen auf den Gesichtern ihrer Freundinnen, einem besonders glücklichen Honigkuchenpferd gleich, wahrnahm, verstand, welchen Anlass es hatte, und sich mit einem resignierenden Seufzer zurück in den Stuhl fallen ließ. „Dreiertisch? Danke, Sayuri, wirklich sehr witzig!"

„Also, auf wen wartest du denn nun?"

Doch Akane blieb eine Antwort auf die neugierige Frage ihrer Freundin erspart, als im selben Moment ein zweites Mal die Türe zum Eissalon aufgestoßen wurde und ein mittelgroßer, schwarzhaariger, junger Mann den Raum betrat, während der helle Glockenton langsam verblasste. Seine breiten Schultern, die von einem exotischen, roten Stoffhemd verdeckt waren, bewegten sich ebenso elegant und geschmeidig wie seine von einer schwarzen Stoffhose bedeckten Beine. Ruhig ließ er seinen Blick durch den Laden schweifen und erkannte zuletzt die junge Frau, mit der er zusammengestoßen war und deren Lippenstift er noch immer in der linken Hand hielt. Für einen kurzen Moment trafen sich die Blicke der beiden Schicksalsgebeutelten.

Als sie in ebenjene blauen Augen blickte, in die sie schon so oft geblickt hatte, die ihr nach vielen Monaten der Streitereien, der Kämpfe, der unzähligen Verlobten, der Verehrerinnen, endlich nichts als seine Liebe zu ihr gezeigt hatten, doch nunmehr lediglich Freundlichkeit ausstrahlten, verpasste ihr Herz den einen oder anderen Schlag, doch wusste sie nicht, ob aus Glück, Freude, Nervosität, Trauer oder Angst, Angst, dass er nicht derselbe war, Angst, dass sie ihn verlieren würde, Angst, dass er sie nie mehr so lieben würde. Leise zischend sog sie Luft ein, während er mit leicht geneigtem Kopf auf ihren Tisch zuschritt.

„Hey", grüßte die junge Frau den schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, als er an ihren Tisch getreten war, während ihr ihre Freundinnen vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen und sich wegdrehen mussten, um sich das Kichern zu unterdrücken. „Was für Zufall, dass wir uns hier wiedersehen! Was machst du hier?"

„So ganz Zufall ist es nicht", sagte der junge Mann belustigt, legte den Lippenstift auf den Tisch und schenkte der jungen Frau vor sich ein unbekümmertes Lächeln. „Den musst du vorhin fallen gelassen haben, also wollte ich ihn dir zurückbringen."

Wie eine Seifenblase bei der geringsten Berührung, platzen all die Sorgen und Ängste der jungen Frau, als sein strahlendes Lächeln ihr dunkles Herz mit lieblichen Sonnenstrahlen berührte, seine vor Belustigung tanzenden Augen sie in nur vage bekannte, schwindelerregende Höhen des Glückes trieben, die sie schon zu vergessen gehabt glaubte. Das unbeschreiblich aufregende Gefühl des freien Falls durchströmte den Körper der Frau, sodass sie ein angenehm warmer Schauder durchfuhr, und sie wusste nun, dass er derselbe Mann war, auf den sie gewartet hatte, wusste nun, was dieses Gefühl bedeutete, wusste, was sie damals, als sie ihn das erste Mal getroffen hatte, als sie dasselbe Gefühl des puren Glücks durchströmt hatte, nicht gewusst hatte: dass sie ihn liebte. In diesem, jenen Moment wünschte sie sich, ihrem Verlobten um den Hals fallen zu können, doch wusste sie, dass sie ihre Zuneigung gegenüber ihm erst offen zeigen durfte, wenn er dazu bereit war, um ihn nicht zu verschrecken, und krallte frustriert ihre Fingernägel in die bunte Tischdecke.

„Hey, das ist doch", rief Yuka nach einem Seitenblick auf ihre Handtasche verblüfft aus, nachdem sie den Lippenstift genauer betrachtet hatte, hielt jedoch plötzlich inne, sog zischend die Luft ein und fuhr schließlich betont unbekümmert fort: „Das ist doch tatsächlich ihr Lippenstift! Was sagt man dazu?"

„Ja, das meinte ich, als ich sagte, er sei ihr wohl aus der Tasche gefallen", merkte Ranma verwirrt an, da ihm sowohl entgangen war, dass Akane ihre Finger in die Tischdecke gegraben hatte, als auch, dass ihre Freundin etwas anderes hatte ausrufen wollen.

„Oh, und dann bist du uns bis hierhin gefolgt, um ihr den Lippenstift zurückzubringen?", fragte Sayuri interessiert. „Das ist aber wirklich nett von dir."

„Ach", antwortete der junge Mann mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung und drehte sich das erste Mal zu den beiden Frauen auf der anderen Tischseite um. „Ich hatte so und so nichts zu tun. Und es war ja auch kein großer Umweg."

„Also, wenn du nichts zu tun hast", schlug Akane unschuldig vor, „dann würde ich dich gerne auf ein Eis einladen. Schließlich habe ich dich jetzt ja schon zum zweiten Mal gestört!"

„Ich weiß nicht", meinte Ranma und verschränkte seine Arme hinter seinem Kopf. „Ich will euch nicht stören oder so."

„Du störst uns überhaupt nicht", sprang Yuka sofort ein und bedeutete dem jungen Mann mit einer Handbewegung, sich neben Akane zu setzen. „Ganz im Gegenteil! Wir würden uns riesig freuen, noch eine vierte Person an diesem Vierertisch sitzen zu sehen, oder etwa nicht, Sayuri?"

„Natürlich!", bestätigte die angesprochene Frau, deren dunkelbraunes, mit einer roten Schleife zu einem Zopf gebundenes Haar sich rhythmisch bewegte, als sie nickte, während sie beobachte, wie sich Ranma neben Akane auf den Stuhl setzte. „Ich bin übrigens Sayuri, das hier ist Yuka und Akane hast du ja schon kennengelernt."

Nacheinander hatte die junge Frau auf sich, ihre Sitznachbarin mit den langen, offenen, hellbraunen Haaren und schließlich auf die Frau neben die er sich gesetzt hatte, gedeutet, die ihm der Reihe nach freundlich zunickten. Ranma nickte den drei Frauen freundlich zurück, doch sein Blick blieb an Akane hängen, die in diesem Moment den weißen Hut abnahm, auf den Tisch legte, sich eine Strähne ihres blauschwarzen Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich und ihm verlegen zulächelte. Er konnte nicht sagen, warum, aber er fühlte sich der jungen Frau seltsam vertraut, beinahe, als ob er sie kennen würde.

„Ich heiße Ranma, freut mich wirklich, euch kennenzulernen", sagte er mit nachdenklichem Blick auf die junge Frau.

„Sag' mal, Ranma, ich habe dich hier noch nie gesehen", merkte Sayuri an. „Auf welche Schule gehst du eigentlich?"

„Ich bin gerade erst wieder von einer Trainingsreise nach Japan zurückgekehrt, deswegen hast du mich hier wahrscheinlich noch nicht gesehen", antwortete Ranma ihrer Frage. „Ich weiß nicht genau, aber ich glaube, ich werde ab nächster Woche auf die Furikan-Schule gehen."

„Furikan-Schule? Trainingsreise?", fragte Akane erstaunt und versuchte dabei, möglichst überzeugend Überraschung vorzuspielen, doch bemerkte nicht, dass ihre beiden besten Freundinnen sie nun misstrauisch beäugten. „Ich gehe auch ab nächster Woche wieder offiziell auf die Furikan-Schule und bin auch erst vor kurzem wieder von einer Trainingsreise ins Land gekommen! Welche Sportart trainierst du denn und wo warst du?"

„Ranma Saotome, Altmeister der Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art", stellte sich der junge Mann erneut vor, doch trugen seine rauen Lippen diesmal ein selbstbewusstes, beinahe überhebliches Grinsen, während sich sein Kopf wie zu einer leichten Verbeugung neigte, und verpasste, die Augen auf die junge Frau gerichtet, die ihm jene Frage gestellt hatte, da in ihren Augen ein für ihn unerklärliches, kleines Feuer erglomm, das sich rasch ausbreitete und ihn wie ein kleines Boot auf der hohen, wilden See gefangen nahm, das überraschte Aufkeuchen der beiden ihm gegenüber sitzenden Frauen. „Ich war in vielen Ländern, aber hauptsächlich hielt ich mich in China auf. Und welchen Sport betreibst du?"

„Du bist Ranma?", murmelte Yuka verwirrt, staunte abwechselnd die junge Frau und den schwarzhaarigen Mann an, während sie sichtlich erbleichte und Akane unter dem Tisch einen Tritt versetzte.

„Ja, ich bin Ranma", antwortete der Kampfsportler ebenso verwirrt und versuchte dabei zu verstehen, warum Yuka so abrupt aufstand. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

„Ja, ja, natürlich!", meinte die junge Frau lächelnd und deutete auf ihre Freundin. „Akane und ich gehen nur mal schnell bestellen, nicht? Der Kellner hier ist ja unendlich langsam! Na komm schon, Akane! Sayuri bleibt bei dir, damit du nicht so alleine bist."

Mit zusammengezogenen Brauen starrte Akane erst Sayuri an, die ihren ärgerlichen Blick ratlos erwiderte und beinahe unmerklich mit den Schultern zuckte, dann Yuka, deren unvorhersehbarer Tritt gegen ihr Schienbein noch immer schmerzte, und stand schließlich mit einem resignierenden Lächeln auf. Mit einem letzten, entschuldigenden Blick für Ranma folgte sie ihrer Freundin an die Theke, drehte sich jedoch noch einmal um und grinste den Kampfsportler selbstzufrieden an.

„Akane Tendo, Schülerin der Kampfschule für Schlägereien aller Art", stellte sie sich vor, drehte sich wieder um und ließ den vollkommen verblüfften Mann am Tisch sitzen.

„Na, das ist mal ein Zufall, oder?", sagte Sayuri zu sich selbst und blickte ihren beiden Freundinnen nach. „Ranma? Du kennst sie wirklich nicht? Ich meine, wenn ihr beide zur selben Kampfschule gehört?"

„Nein", antwortete er ihr und schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf. „Ich wusste noch nicht einmal, dass es eine zweite Kampfschule dieser Art gibt."

Nachdenklich ließ sich der junge Mann in seinen Stuhl zurücksinken, fuhr sich dabei unbewusst durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar und überlegte, warum er sich der jungen Kampfsportlerin so vertraut fühlte. Ihr eleganter Gang, der leichte Schwung ihrer unverkennbar weiblichen Hüften, ihr samten weißer Rücken, ihr wundervolles blauschwarzes Haar, all das erinnerte ihn an einen längst vergessenen Traum des Glückes, doch wann immer er ihn zu greifen suchte, entwich er ihm wie die dunstigen Nebelschwaden, die seine Erinnerungen verdeckten, als ein anderer Gedanke plötzlich seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

„Sayuri?", fragte Ranma die ihm gegenüber sitzende Frau. „Ist deine Freundin immer so, so, nun ja, sprunghaft?"

„Du meinst wohl seltsam", lachte sie als Antwort und zuckte mit ihren Schultern. „Nein, normalerweise ist sie…"

„Normal?", wiederholte Yuka das letzte Wort ihrer besten Freundin und blickte über ihre Schulter auf den jungen Mann, der sich nun lächelnd mit Sayuri unterhielt. „Du findest das hier also alles ganz normal und glaubst auch nicht, dass dieser Ranma vielleicht, möglicherweise der Verlobte ist, von dem dein Vater heute Morgen gesprochen hat? Akane, er betreibt dieselbe Kampfschule wie du, geht ab morgen in dieselbe Schule und war ganz zufällig in demselben Land auf einer Trainingsreise wie du!"

„Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass ich ihn nicht kenne, Yuka!", flüsterte Akane wütend, als ihr fürchterliches Temperament in ihrem Herzen die Oberhand gewann. „Ich finde ihn eben ganz nett, deswegen habe ich ihm deinen Lippenstift in die Hand gedrückt! Ich bitte dich, wie hoch ist denn die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass ich inmitten der Fußgängerzone auf meinen zukünftigen Verlobten treffe und mit ihm zusammenstoße? Das ist doch lächerlich!"

„Hm", brummte ihre Freundin unvermittelt und legte ihre Hand kurz auf die Schulter ihrer besten Freundin. „Vielleicht hast du Recht, Akane, aber ich mache mir eben Sorgen um dich. Gestern diese, diese, nun, diese verpatzte Hochzeit und heute, ich weiß nicht, aber du wirkst so fröhlich! Du wirkst geradezu, als ob du froh darüber wärst, dass die Hochzeit nicht stattgefunden hat! Ich finde es ja richtig, dass du dich ablenkst, deswegen sind wir hier, aber so habe ich dich noch nie erlebt!"

„Danke, Yuka, ich weiß deine Sorge wirklich zu schätzen", antwortete die junge Frau berührt und lächelte ihr zu. „Weißt du noch, dass du mir gesagt hast, dass Ryouga vielleicht nicht der richtige Mann für mich sei? Ich glaube, du hattest Recht, ich glaube, er war es nicht. Weißt du, ich glaube, ich finde diesen Ranma wirklich unglaublich nett."

„Ach was?", meinte die braunhaarige Frau und verdrehte dabei ihre Augen. „Du zeigst deine Zuneigung ihm gegenüber jetzt schon deutlicher als gegenüber deinem Verlobten, obwohl du ihn erst seit ein paar Minuten kennst. Wenn du so weitermachst, könnte man ja fast meinen, dass du ihn heute Abend mit nach Hause nehmen willst!"

„Gar keine so schlechte Idee", merkte Akane unbewusst an, drehte sich anschließend zum Kellner um, dessen volle Aufmerksamkeit seit über fünf Minuten auf eine ihm sinnlich zulächelnde Blondine gerichtet war, brummte ihm zwei unverständliche Worte zu, sodass er sich nun ihr widmete und wandte sich wieder ihrer Freundin zu, um die Bestellung aufzunehmen, als sie bemerkte, dass sich Yuka keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte, sondern lediglich stark errötet mit aufgerissenem Mund auf sie starrte, während ihr langsam die ganze Tragweite ihrer Worte bewusst wurde und sie mit aufgerissenen Augen und ebengleich errötend versuchte, sich zu erklären: „Training! Ich meinte Training! Training! Altmeister! Ich will mit ihm trainieren! Und ich möchte nicht einmal wissen, was du dir gedacht hast! Wofür hältst du mich denn?"

„Ihrem Vater gehört eine Trainingshalle ganz hier in der Nähe", erzählte Sayuri Ranma, während sich Akane und Yuka wieder zu ihnen an den Tisch setzten. „Und du bist wirklich stark, nicht wahr, Akane? Sie hat jeden Schüler unserer Schule, der dumm genug war, sich mit ihr anzulegen, mit Leichtigkeit besiegt!"

„Wirklich?", fragte Ranma amüsiert und betrachtete die junge Frau mit unverhohlenem Interesse. „Jetzt erzähl mal: wo warst du auf Trainingsreise und wer hat dich trainiert?"

„Ich war in China", sagte Akane mit gedämpfter Stimme, schloss ihre Augen und sprach mit so unverkennbarer Freude in ihrer Stimme, dass Ranma irritiert die Augenbrauen verzog und sich sofort dafür schalt. „Mein Lehrer war der beste Kampfsportler, den ich je gesehen habe, nein, er war der beste Kampfsportler und Lehrer der ganzen Welt! Sein Training war schonungslos und intensiv, und doch so spielerisch, dass man merkte, dass die Kunst sein Leben war. Er war ruhig wie der Wald, doch brannte ein unbändiges Feuer in ihm, er war unbiegsam wie ein Fels und doch so geschmeidig wie ein rauschender Fluss, in ihm schlummerte die Macht eines unaufhaltsamen Wirbelsturmes und die Stärke eines alles verschlingenden, züngelnden Feuers, und er war so undurchschaubar und geheimnisvoll wie der schwarze Mond!"

Ranma spürte, wie ein unkontrollierbares Feuer in ihm zu lodern begann, von seinen Gedanken Besitz ergriff und pures Adrenalin durch seinen Körper schoss, doch wusste er nicht, ob die Nervosität und Erregtheit über die vermeintliche Stärke seines potentiellen Gegners dieses Feuer entfacht hatte oder ein anderes, ihm unbekanntes, doch gleichsam stärkeres Gefühl ihn dazu trieb, sich gegen diesen Mann zu stellen. Als Akane ihre Augen mit einem sehnsüchtigen Seufzer öffnete, züngelte das Feuer noch bedrohlicher in seinem Herzen und er musste all seine Willensstärke aufbringen, um die junge Frau nicht wütend anzublicken.

„Wie heißt er?", fragte er erregt und blickte dabei aus dem Schaufenster. „Und wo kann ich ihn finden? Ich muss mich unbedingt mit ihm messen!"

„Ich kann dir seinen Namen nicht nennen", flüsterte die Kampfsportlerin, bevor sich ihre Stimme, durch ihre Erinnerungen an ihren früheren Verlobten verwirrt, festigte und sie weiter sprach: „Und ich weiß nicht, wo er sich befindet."

„Warum?", forschte Ranma nach. „Ich muss ihn finden, wenn er wirklich so stark ist, wie du behauptest! Oder ist er etwa in den Ruhestand gegangen?"

„So etwas ähnliches", wich sie seiner Frage aus und blickte ihm suchend in die blauen Augen. „Er wird ab morgen eine andere Schülerin trainieren und ich werde ihn wohl nie wieder sehen."

Das Feuer in den braunen, tiefen, wissenden Augen der jungen Frau, das noch Sekunden zuvor hell aufgeleuchtet hatte, verschwand für einen kurzen Moment gänzlich und wich einer so tiefen, trostlosen Trauer, einer Verzweiflung, die keine menschliche Seele ertragen konnte, dass der junge Mann seinen Arm tröstend um sie legen wollte. Doch noch bevor sein Instinkt ihn dazu treiben konnte, wurde ihre nonverbale Konversation von einer unbekannten Stimme unterbrochen.

„Zweimal Eisbecher Sunday, einmal den Eisbecher Sweet Dreams und einen Eiskaffee?", fragte eine träge, monotone Stimme in die Stille hinein und stellte die vier hohen, reich verzierten, mit Eis gefüllten Gläser ab. „Bitteschön und guten Appetit!"

„Hier, der Sunday ist für dich!", strahlte Akane Ranma an, der sich plötzlich fragte, ob ihm seine Wahrnehmung einen Streich gespielt hatte, denn das Feuer in den Augen der jungen Frau brannte so hell wie zuvor. „Ich bin mir sicher, dass du ihn lieben wirst! Und Yuka wollte dir ihren aufdrehen!"

„Danke, dann werde ich ihn mir schmecken lassen", bedankte sich Ranma und fügte schnell an, bevor er seinen Löffel in den verschiedenen, verrückten Sorten des Eises verschwinden ließ: „Guten Appetit!"

Lächelnd trat die junge Frau durch die gläserne Türe auf den inzwischen durch die strahlenden Straßenlaternen erhellten Fußgängerweg vor dem Eissalon und blickte neugierig zu den funkelnden Sternen, die, schönsten Diamanten gleich, den schwarzen Himmel mit ihrem Glitzern übersäten. Lautlos leuchteten zwei Sterne ganz besonders hell auf, als ob sie den Blick der Kampfsportlerin spürten.

„Ranma, es war wirklich schön, dich kennenzulernen und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald einmal wieder!", sagte Akane, drehte ihren Kopf dem schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler zu, der gerade aus der Türe gekommen war, zögerte einen Wimpernschlag lang und streckte ihm schließlich die Hand hin. „Freunde?"

Langsam, beinahe furchtvoll, als ob das Angebot eine Illusion sein könnte, die bei der geringsten Berührung verschwand, nahm der junge Mann ihre Hand in seine und lächelte ihr mit einem so unverkennbar Zuneigung offenbarenden Lächeln zu, dass Akane ihr wallendes Blut, ihr wild schlagendes Herz und ihre wundersamen Hormone mit aller Willenskraft zurückdrängen musste, um ihn nicht zu küssen, während der junge Mann ihr mit kindlicher Freude die Hand schüttelte.

„Natürlich!", antwortete Ranma glücklich und wiederholte dieselbe Prozedur mit Yuka und Sayuri, die ihre Hände jedoch unter dem strengen Blick ihrer besten Freundin rasch wieder aus seiner lösten.

„Hat uns wirklich gefreut", verabschiedeten sich die drei Frauen an einer nahegelegenen Kreuzung, an der Ranma abbog, und marschierten, nach einem letzten Winken, zurück zu ihren Familien.

Mit einem tiefen Gefühl der Zufriedenheit wachte Akane am nächsten Morgen zusammengerollt unter ihrer Bettdecke auf, als der erste Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne ihre Fensterscheibe mit lautem Klirren durchbrach und den offenen Raum mit Helligkeit flutete. Langsam und genüsslich, einer ausgeruhten Katze an Anmut gleich, streckte sie sich, hob ihre Decke beiseite und stieg, die nackten Füße in die Pantoffeln schlüpfend, aus dem warmen, weichen Bett. Noch während die junge Frau vor ihrem Kleiderschrank stand und sich überlegte, was sie anziehen sollte, klopfte es sanft an ihre Türe und eine zarte Stimme rief leise ihren Namen.

„Akane?", fragte Kasumi vorsichtig und klopfte ein zweites Mal. „Akane, bist du schon wach?"

„Ja, Kasumi", antwortete die angesprochene Erbin der Trainingshalle gähnend, streckte sich noch einmal und öffnete schließlich ihr Fenster. „Was gibt es denn?"

„Vater sagt, du sollst sofort ins Wohnzimmer kommen", sagte die älteste weibliche Bewohnerin des Hauses vorsichtig. „Wir warten dort schon alle auf dich, denn, nun ja, die Familie unseres künftigen Verlobten ist bereits sehr früh eingetroffen und sie warten nun nur noch auf dich."

Binnen einer Sekunde hatte die junge Frau, die eben noch vor ihrem Fenster gestanden war, schon die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer aufgerissen, blickte für einen winzigen Moment auf ihre überraschte Schwester, huschte, das Rascheln ihres gelben Nachthemdes deutlich hörbar, an ihr vorbei auf die Treppe zu, glitt diese auf samtenen Pfoten hinab und blieb schließlich vor der geöffneten Wohnzimmertüre stehen, während ihr unbändiges Herz weiter lief und geradewegs in die Arme des missgelaunten Kampfsportlers, dessen Mutter und Vater neben ihm am hölzernen Tisch, ihrem Vater gegenüber, saßen, sprang. Einem plötzlichen Bauchgefühl folgend, ließ Akane ihre Aura kontrolliert aufflackern und beobachtete zufrieden, wie sich der Kopf des jungen Mannes schlagartig ihr zuwandte.

„Akane?", fragte Ranma verwirrt. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Was ich hier mache?", rief die junge Frau und deutete mit zitterndem Finger auf ihn. „Ich wohne hier! Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du hier machst!"

„Und das, mein lieber Freund", unterbrach Soun das Gespräch der beiden Erwachsenen und deutete mit einer schwungvollen, eleganten Bewegung seines Armes auf seine jüngste Tochter. „Das hier ist Akane, sie wird in zwei Wochen achtzehn Jahre alt, ist also genauso alt wie dein Sohn und die talentierteste Kampfsportlerin von meinen Töchtern."


	2. Feuer und Wasser

Die ersten, warmen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne krochen geschmeidig über die meterhohe Wand, deren steinerne Präsenz den dunklen Garten, dessen sattgrüne Wiese, die rosarot knospenden Kirschbäume und der im Glanze der lieblichen Sonne bläulich schimmernde Teich eine Oase der Ruhe inmitten des von Aufregung gezeichneten japanischen Lebens darstellten, eifersüchtig vor den drohenden Gefahren der Welt zu schützen suchte und dabei seine Herrlichkeit vor der Welt verschleierte, und wurde magisch von der samtenen Haut der jungen Frau angezogen, die im farblosen Sonnenlicht von überirdischer Schönheit erstrahlte und den düsteren Wohnraum in ein Paradies der Freude verwandelte.

Ungläubig starrte der schwarzhaarige Mann jene unvergleichbar schöne Prinzessin der Himmel an und schluckte sichtbar, als sie einen eleganten Schritt auf ihn zutrat, da er nicht nur von ihrer wilden Schönheit fasziniert war, sondern sie auch in jeder ihrer Bewegungen eine unüberwindbare Unerreichbarkeit demonstrierte, die nur ein galanter Held in einer eisenbeschlagenen Rüstung, deren Glanz in der Sonne nur ihrem strahlenden Lächeln an Anmut nachstand, würde erreichen können. Sein mürrisches Herz setzte einen kleinen Schlag aus, als sie sich ihm mit einem weiteren kleinen Schritt näherte, ein bezauberndes Lächeln auf ihrem makellosen Gesicht tragend, und ihr Blick nur auf ihm ruhte, so wie auch er niemanden außer der jungen Frau wahrnahm.

„Solltest du nicht Nabiki und Kasumi holen, Vater?", hauchten die rubinroten Lippen der atemberaubenden Frau lautlos, ohne ihren Blick von ihrem künftigen Verlobten zu nehmen, doch achtete Akane sorgsam auf ihre Atmung während der Artikulation der Worte, um ihrer indirekten Aufforderung eine sinnliche Nuance und zugleich nichtexistente Dringlichkeit beizufügen, die, getragen und gestärkt von ihren Gefühlen für den Kampfsportler, zu den Ohren jenes jungen Mannes wehten und ein blasses Rot auf seine Wangen zauberte. Ein kleiner Stich in ihrem Gewissen erinnerte sie daran, dass sie diese Atemtechnik Shampoo zu verdanken hatte und sie dazu nutzte, ihr Versprechen gegenüber der blauhaarigen Amazone zu brechen, um Ranma für sich zu gewinnen.

„Ja, genau, die anderen beiden, gute Idee", stimmte Soun seiner jüngsten Tochter verwirrt, doch zugleich zufrieden mit der offenkundigen Zuneigung der beiden Erwachsenen zueinander, bei und stand sogleich auf, um dem jungen Mann seine beiden leiblichen Töchter vorzustellen. „Ihr beide könntet euch in der Zwischenzeit schon einmal bekannt machen, Akane."

Die Augen der älteren Frau blitzten mit unterdrückter Freude, als sie den liebevollen Blick ihrer künftigen Schwiegertochter, mit dem sie ihren Sohn bedachte, und seine offenkundige Reaktion vernahm. Lächelnd dachte sie an die zahlreichen Besuche, die sie der befreundeten Familie in der Vergangenheit abgestattet hatte, dachte daran, wie die Bewohner dieses Hauses der Trauer einen Platz in ihrem alten Herzen gewonnen hatten, vor allem Akane, deren ungezähmtes Temperament und offene und ehrliche Art sie schätzte, und die ihrem einzigen Sohn, wie es schien, ein vollkommenes Gegenstück zu seiner Persönlichkeit darbot.

„Ja, das ist eine gute Idee, Akane", pflichtete ihm Nodoka beherzt bei, stand dabei trotz ihres formellen Kimono eleganter auf als der alte Freund ihrer Familie, zog schließlich ihren Mann, der die offensichtliche Bedeutung der Worte seiner Frau nicht verstanden zu haben schien, auf die Beine und verließ den Raum zusammen mit dem Patriarchen der Familie. „Ihr beide unterhaltet euch ein wenig und wir sind gleich wieder zurück."

Langsam überbrückte die junge Frau im gelben Nachthemd die Strecke zum hölzernen Tisch in der Mitte des Wohnraums, der ihr, einem standhaften Boot in der tosenden See gleich, ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Geborgenheit gab, das sie so sehr vermisst hatte, schritt um den jungen Mann herum und setzte sich ihm anmutig gegenüber. Nachdenklich neigte sie ihren Kopf und stützte ihn schließlich auf ihre Hände, nachdem sie ihre Ellbogen auf die hölzerne Oberfläche des Tisches gelegt hatte, um sich selbst Halt zu vermitteln, da sie spürte, dass nur ihr Platz, der Platz neben Ranma, jene Sicherheit ausstrahlte, die sie suchte, dass nur Ranma selbst ihr jene Geborgenheit geben konnte, die sie brauchte.

„Da sind wir ja in was reingeraten, huh?", meinte Akane unbeschwert und lächelte ihm dabei gedankenverloren zu.

Ranma antwortete ihrem Lächeln mit einem ebenso traumverlorenen Lächeln; nicht nur waren ihre strahlenden, rubinroten Lippen, die ihm spielerisch zulächelten, so wunderschön wie die herrlichen Strahlen der aufgehenden Sonne oder ihr Lächeln einfach ansteckend, nein, er realisierte, dass er sich in der jungen Frau getäuscht hatte: vielleicht war sie die unerreichbar schöne Prinzessin auf ihrem Gaul, doch sie würde nicht auf ihren Prinz warten, sondern ihren Prinzen selbst suchen und wählen. Sie war Akane, die Frau, die ihn so behandelt hatte, als ob er schon Äonen von Jahren mit ihr befreundet gewesen war, bevor sie ihm die Freundschaft angeboten hatte, die Frau, die sich nun noch immer, trotz der unangenehmen Situation, gewöhnlich mit ihm unterhielt, die Frau, die ungeschminkt in einem gelben Nachthemd mit ihm plauderte.

„Hm", brummte er als Antwort, obgleich ihre Frage nicht direkt an ihn gerichtet war, da ihn das ungewöhnliche Kribbeln in seiner Bauchgegend nervös machte und ihn zu einer Antwort zwang, und verstärkte damit ihr Lächeln.

„Gestern warst du aber nicht so mundfaul", neckte sie ihn und spürte das wohl vertraute Gefühl der Sehnsucht in ihrem Herzen, als sie sich in seinen blauen Augen verlor, die ihr vor Freude an ihrem unabhängigen Geist und ihrer Wagemut zulachten. „Weißt du, nur weil wir, na ja, bald verlobt sein werden, heißt das nicht, dass wir nicht mehr befreundet sind, oder? Ich meine, das war gestern ernst gemeint."

Die Freude über das erneute Angebot der jungen Frau durchströmte Ranma wie das glühend heiße Magma der Erde, erwärmte die kribbelnde Luft in seinem Inneren, sodass sie ihn in schwindelerregende Höhen auftrieb, von denen er nicht wusste, dass sie existierten, bevor sie sich abkühlte und er sich mit einem unbekannten Gefühl der Zuneigung widerstrebend aus ihnen löste, bis er sich wieder auf dem harten Boden befand. Zärtlich lächelte er sie an, ohne sich bewusst zu sein, dies zu tun, und nickte zufrieden.

„Natürlich, ich würde gerne weiter mit dir befreundet sein", sagte er und blickte sie dann mit gespielter Verwunderung an: „Aber gestern warst du nicht so erpicht auf unsere Verlobung."

Akane wusste, dass er sie nur neckte, da dies seine Art war, sich zu bedanken, wusste, dass er seine Worte nicht ernst meinte, da er sie erst so kurz kannte, wusste, dass er noch keine Gefühle für sie hatte; und dennoch trat ein sanftes Rot auf ihre Wangen, als sie versuchte, sich zu erklären, während ihr sein schallendes Lachen im Ohr klang, dieses ungebundene, ungespielte, ungebändigte Lachen, das ihr bewusst machte, wie sehr sie um ihren früheren Verlobten tatsächlich trauerte, trotz der unbeschreiblichen Erleichterung und Freude über sein Wohlergehen. Er war nicht er, doch war er Ranma, und sie liebte ihn, doch liebte sie Ranma nicht. Bevor sie verstand, was sie tat, hatte sie diese Erkenntnis zum Aufstehen gebracht.

„Pass auf, was du sagst!", flüsterte sie und atmete tief ein und aus, da sie glaubte, von den Schnüren, die sich plötzlich um ihre Brust gelegt zu haben schienen, erstickt zu werden. Plötzlich erschrak sie ob ihrer Reaktion, als sie die Verwirrung in den Augen ihres Verlobten sah, und schalt sich für sie; er konnte nichts für ihre Situation oder für ihre Gefühle, die ihr Herz und ihren Instinkt über ihren Verstand hatten herrschen lassen, der jedoch, dieses eine Mal ihrem Herzen gleich, nach Gewissheit verlangte, nach Gewissheit, ob der junge Mann, obwohl sie sich erst diese kurze Zeit kannten, auch Gefühle für sie hatte, ob sie jemals wieder eine ähnliche Liebe für sich zu gewinnen vermochte. Hastig zwang sie sich zu einem unbekümmerten Lächeln und sagte: „Schau nicht so blöd, das war doch nur Spaß!"

„Gut gespielt, wäre wirklich darauf reingefallen", antwortete er mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen, das seine wahren Gedanken unter einer täuschend echten, undurchschaubaren Kaskade von fließendem Wasser verborg, die nur ihm die Möglichkeit bot, hindurchzublicken; es war das zweite Mal binnen einem Tag, dass er erkannt zu haben glaubte, dass die junge Frau, deren verlockend schönen, braunen Augen ihn nun mit solch unbekannter Intensität und etwas, das er nicht zu deuten vermochte, anblickten, dass das Wasser verdampfte und seine wahren Gedanken preisgab, eine plötzliche und vollkommene Gemütsschwankung durchgestanden hatte, die mit ihrem alten Lehrmeister und einer Verlobung zusammenhängen musste. Erneut ergriff ihn eine Welle unberechtigter Wut, die jedoch sogleich wieder verebbte, als Akane ihre Arme einladend ausbreitete und er eine alles verdrängende Zuneigung empfand.

„Das ist gut", scherzte sie, sah aber, dass er ihr nicht zugehört hatte.

Akane wusste, dass ihr die Technik, die sie anzuwenden gedachte, noch nie zuvor gelungen war, sie wusste, dass es gefährlich war, da er ihr die Theorie dargelegt hatte, und wusste doch, dass sie niemals Ruhe würde finden können, wenn sie nicht wüsste, was in ihm vorginge. Langsam ließ sie ihr Herz mit Erinnerungen an die gemeinsam verbrachte Zeit füllen, sodass ihr ganzes Wesen vor Zuneigung heller erstrahlte als die funkelnden Sterne am Nachthimmel, und breitete einladend ihre Arme aus, während ihre Aura gefährlich nach vorne peitschte und nach dem Gegenstück ihrer Liebe suchte; falls Ranma sie auch nur mochte, würde die Macht ihrer Aura ihn zum Aufstehen bewegen, vielleicht sogar, zu ihr zu laufen, falls nicht, dann…

„Soll ich dir schon einmal das Haus zeigen? Oder die Trainingshalle? Oder den Garten?", fragte sie mit geneigtem Kopf und erwartete gespannt seine Reaktion.

Nur einen Wimpernschlag, nachdem sie ihre Arme ausgebreitet hatte, sah sie, wie der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler hastig aufsprang, dabei beinahe den Tisch umstieß, und schließlich geradewegs über ihn in ihre Arme sprang, sodass sie von der Wucht des Aufpralls unsanft zu Boden geworfen wurde. Sie schloss ihre Augen ungläubig, als sie den warmen Körper auf ihrem spürte, seinen heißen Atem auf ihren Wangen, deren Farbe rasch ein sattes Rot annahm, und sah, nachdem sie ihre braunen Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, das tosende Meer, sein maskulines Gesicht, seine begehrenswerten Lippen nur Zentimeter von sich entfernt. Schaudernd ob ihres unbeschreiblichen Glückes legte sie ihre Arme um seinen muskulösen Körper und drückte ihn fest an sich, bevor sie ihren Kopf leicht zu seinem neigte, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. Sie wusste, was sie wollte, was sie brauchte, doch wollte sie ihn nicht verschrecken. Wenige Sekunden, doch für die beiden Erwachsenen eine halbe Ewigkeit, lagen sie auf dem hölzernen Fußboden, ohne sich zu bewegen, und spürten mit jedem Atemzug die Nähe ihrer Körper, den Atem auf ihren Gesichtern und eine glucksende Stimme. Hastig sahen sie auf und erkannten ihre Familien auf der Türschwelle stehen.

„Gleiches Recht für alle, huh?", gluckste Nabiki, während sie sich an den Türrahmen lehnte und beobachtete, wie das satte Rot den Ton einer reifen Kirsche annahm. „Wollten wir nicht alle gemeinsam entscheiden, was mit der Verlobung geschieht, Daddy?"

„Nun ja", stimmte ihr der alte Mann zu und wischte sich dabei die Tränen aus den Augen. „Es sieht aber fast so aus, als hätten die beiden schon gemeinsam entschieden, was mit der Verlobung geschieht, nicht wahr, alter Freund?"

„Und wie, Soun!", rief der glatzköpfige Mann enthusiastisch und umarmte prompt seine überraschte, aber zufriedene Frau. „Und jetzt müssen wir nur noch heute Nacht abwarten und wir können schon den Priester hereinbestellen!"

„Oh, ist das nicht ein bisschen früh, Akane?", fragte ihre älteste Schwester besorgt. „Willst du denn wirklich schon, ich meine, morgen ist ja auch noch ein Tag! Du kennst ihn doch erst so kurz! Oder, Nodoka?"

„Bei so viel Temperament würde es mich nicht wundern", meinte die Mutter des Kampfsportlers lächelnd und fügte mit einem Augenzwinkern hinzu: „Wenigstens weiß ich jetzt, dass du meinen Sohn zur Männlichkeit erzogen hast, Schatz."

Verzweifelt versuchte Akane, sich aus der peinlichen Situation mit einer schlagkräftigen Antwort zu befreien, doch sowohl die Nähe ihres Verlobten als auch die verringerte Sauerstoffversorgung ihres Kopfes, da ihre Wangen mehr Blut benötigten, vernebelten ihren Geist. Instinktiv griff die junge Frau nach dem nächsten Gegenstand, bemerkte nicht, dass sie ein Bein des Tisches in der Hand hielt, hob den Tisch auf und schleuderte ihn mit geschlossenen Augen gegen den Kopf des noch immer regungslosen Ranma, der schließlich über ihr zusammensackte.

Schläfrig schlug der schwarzhaarige Mann seine blauen Augen auf, gähnte herzhaft und rieb sich den verbliebenen Schlaf mit den Knöcheln seiner Hände aus den Augen, bevor er realisierte, dass er keinen Augenlider besaß, die er hätte aufschlagen können, keinen Mund, mit dem er hätte gähnen können, und keine Hände, mit denen er sich den Schlaf aus den Augen hätte reiben können. Verwirrt versuchte er, sich umzudrehen, und bemerkte, dass der pechschwarze Raum, dessen Dunkelheit bis in die Unendlichkeit zu reichen und keine feste Konturen zu haben schien, sondern sich nach dem Auge des Betrachters veränderte, seinen Blicken folgte. Nach wenigen Momenten des staunenden Starrens stellte er fest, dass er, da er keinen Körper besaß, auch nicht an den Boden gefesselt sein konnte, und schwebte in just dem Moment, in dem er diesen Gedanken vervollständigt hatte, langsam in die unendliche Höhe der Schwärze, in der er eine zarte Stimme vernahm, die ihn zu sich zu rufen schien, die er aber nicht verstehen konnte. Als er versuchte, sie zu greifen, zerplatzte sie wie eine empfindliche Seifenblase bei der ersten Berührung, und ließ ihn zurück in die Dunkelheit fallen.

Schlagartig öffnete der junge Kampfsportler seine Augen ein zweites Mal und schloss sie sogleich wieder, da ihn das strahlend helle Weiß einer Glühbirne blendete, bevor ein dumpfes Pochen an seinem Hinterkopf einsetzte. Nachdem er sich an das grelle Licht der Lampe gewöhnt hatte, blickte sich der Mann interessiert und verwundert um, da er sich weder daran erinnern konnte, warum er eingeschlafen war, noch an das fremde Zimmer, in dessen Schlafsack er nun lag; noch bevor er allerdings die Einzelheiten des Zimmers erkennen konnte, wurde die Schiebetüre leise und vorsichtig zur Seite gezogen und Akane trat ein.

„Oh, du bist schon wach", murmelte sie schuldbewusst, senkte ihren Kopf, während sie auf ihn zuging, und setzte sich schließlich auf den Boden neben ihn. „Tut mir wirklich Leid. Wie geht's deinem Kopf?"

„Passt schon. Ich hatte schon schlimmeres", brummte er, zuckte mit den Achseln, als er seinen Kopf vorsichtig anhob und ihn mit den Fingern seiner rechten Hand berührte, um festzustellen, ob er etwas spüren würde, und setzte sich schließlich auf. „Was ist überhaupt passiert? Wir haben uns unterhalten und dann, und dann bin ich hier aufgewacht. Was ist eigentlich mit, na ja, du weißt schon?"

„Wir, nun ja, ich wollte dir das Haus zeigen und beim Aufstehen bin ich wohl, na ja, gefallen und wir sind wohl irgendwie übereinander gerollt", log Akane erleichtert und dankbar, dass er den Zwischenfall vergessen zu haben schien. „Und dann musst du wohl gegen den Tisch gefallen sein."

„Gegen den Tisch gefallen?", wiederholte der junge Mann ungläubig und bemerkte, während er sie anblickte, dass sie noch immer das gelbe Nachthemd trug. „Und davon bin ich ohnmächtig geworden?"

„Nun gut!", rief sie errötend aus und warf ihm einen bösen Blick zu. „Der Tisch ist vielleicht auch gegen dich gefallen."

„Und warum das?", fragte er mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Na ja, wie wär's denn, wenn du mal deine Hände fragst, wo sie sich hingelegt haben, nachdem wir gefallen sind", schlug Akane vor und sah zufrieden, wie ein fragender Blick in sein Gesicht trat und ein zartes Rot seine Wangen zierte. Ihre Worte waren diesmal keine Lüge gewesen, doch teilte sie auch nicht die gesamte Wahrheit mit ihm.

„Ich, na ja, tut mir Leid", brummte Ranma und mied ihren belustigten Blick, bevor ihm eine weitere Frage einfiel: „Sag mal, wie lange war ich eigentlich bewusstlos? Und warst du die ganze Zeit hier?"

„Ein paar Stunden", antwortete die junge Frau und strich sich eine Strähne ihres Haares aus dem Gesicht, bevor sie seine nächste Frage beantworten konnte. „Und ja, ich war die ganze Zeit bei dir; das ist schließlich auch meine Schuld. Außerdem ist es auch meine Pflicht, jetzt wo wir, na ja, verlobt sind."

„Die Verlobung", wiederholte der junge Mann flüsternd und blickte ihr direkt in die Augen, bevor er sich dazu rang, ihr die Wahrheit zu erzählen. „Ich muss dir noch etwas sagen…"

„Der Fluch?", fragte sie gelassen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir haben alle unsere Probleme, ich habe sogar eine eigene Quelle. Wenn du dir also nicht sicher bist, ob ich es bin, schütte lieber mal heißes Wasser über mich."

„Das heißt, du meinst, ich meine, es ist, du hast, ich meine, du denkst nicht, dass ich, na ja, ein Freak bin?", stotterte er hoffnungsvoll.

„Du bist du, so wie ich dich kennengelernt habe", antwortete sie leidenschaftlich. „Oder denkst du anders über mich, weil ich eine Quelle habe?"

Ranma spürte die Antwort auf seine Frage mehr als er sie tatsächlich hörte, da die unschuldige Schönheit der jungen Frau ihn benommen machte; das zögernde Fortstreichen der bläulich schwarzen Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr, das erwartungsvolle Kauen ihrer sinnlichen Unterlippe, ihr gelbliches Nachthemd, das ihre Figur zwar nicht übermäßig betonte, seinen Augen jedoch eine genaue Vorstellung ihrer Vorzüge gab, der hoffnungsvolle Blick ihrer bezaubernd braunen Augen, als sie auf seine Antwort wartete, all das ließ sein Herz höher schlagen, seine Atmung beschleunigen, seine Zuneigung wieder erwachen. Wieder? Gemächlich streckte sich ein gewaltiger Drache in seinem Inneren, als er innehielt und feststellte, dass die beiden sich zueinander geneigt hatten, ohne es zu bemerken oder sich dafür zu interessieren. Er wusste nicht, was er tat; er kannte diese junge, geheimnisvolle Frau erst wenige Stunden, doch fühlte er sich ihr verbunden, als ob er sein gesamtes Leben mit ihr verbracht hatte, wollte sie halten, sie nie wieder von sich lassen. Das Gefühl ihres heißen Atems auf seinen Lippen ließ ihn erschaudern, ließ ihn das zweite Mal an diesem Tag in unbekannte Höhen des Glücks schweben. Das zweite Mal?

„Lieferservice!"

Erschrocken sprangen die beiden Erwachsenen auf ihre Füße und traten schnell einen Schritt auseinander, während der laute Ruf, nach dem, gefolgt von einem ebenso energischen Klopfen, eine wunderschöne Frau, deren rüschenbesetzte, weiße Schürze, die an ihrem Rücken mit einer übergroßen weißen Schleife zugebunden war, ein rotes, nach dem wenigen, was Ranma sehen konnte, chinesisches Kleid versteckte, doch ihre unnatürlich kurvige, umwerfende, weibliche Figur so sehr betonte, dass der junge Mann seinen sich selbstständig geöffneten Mund erst nach zwei ungläubigen Blinzeln wieder schließen konnte, den Raum betrat. Ihr hüftlanges, blaues Haar war mit einem weißen, rüschenbesetzten Haarband so geschickt zusammengebunden, dass es frei wie ein phantastischer Wasserfall an ihren Schultern hinunterfiel, doch an ihren Seiten in zwei kleinen Strähnen an ihrer seidenen Haut hinab stieg, während ihre wissenden, braunen Augen mit Gefallen begutachteten und sie ihre roten Lippen schürzte.

„Shampoo", flüsterte Akane ungläubig und erbleichte sichtlich, als sie die junge Amazone mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte. „Was machst du hier?"

„Akane", grüßte die blauhaarige Frau ihre frühere Kontrahentin mit einem zierlichen Lächeln, das über ihre Kraft hinwegtäuschen konnte, in ihrer Heimatsprache und streckte ihr ihre mit Goldringen besetzte Hand entgegen. „Schön, dich wiederzusehen! Ich habe unser Geschäft hier wieder eröffnet und wir machen bessere Nudeln als je zuvor. Und da dachte ich mir, dass ich euch ja ein Abendessen vorbeibringen könnte. Übrigens, wer ist er denn?"

„Niemand für dich", gab Akane wütend zurück, da ihr weder der abwägende Blick noch der begehrliche Unterton der Amazone entgangen war. „Du bist verheiratet, also gib dich mit Mouse zufrieden!"

„Nur weil ich verheiratet bin, darf ich doch wohl trotzdem noch schauen, oder?", fragte die Amazone zynisch und setzte den Behälter, in dem sie die Nudeln aufbewahrte, auf den Boden ab. „Warum bist du denn so leicht gereizt?"

„Vielleicht, weil du gerade ihren Verlobten angestarrt hast?", mischte sich der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler in der Sprache der beiden Frauen ein und bot der Amazone seine Hand dar, die sie jedoch misstrauisch beäugte, bevor sie ihm knapp zunickte. „Ranma Saotome. Sind das etwa die Nudeln, die hier so duften?"

„Vielleicht", antwortete sie ihm, ihre Augenbrauen konzentriert zusammengezogen, und ließ ihren Blick nachdenklich auf die andere Frau schweifen. „Ich verrate es dir, wenn du mir verrätst, woher du meine Sprache in meinem Dialekt sprichst."

Ranma lächelte. Er mochte den unabhängigen Geist und den Scharfsinn der blauhaarigen, chinesischen Frau, die ihre Hände nun in ihre Hüften gestemmt hatte und ihn noch immer gedankenverloren anstarrte, da ihr ganzes Wesen ein grenzenloses Selbstvertrauen ausstrahlte und ihn an einen längst vergessenen Traum der Freundschaft erinnerte. Gerade als er ihr eine weitere Frage stellen wollte, sah er aus den Augenwinkeln ein beinahe unmerkliche Bewegung und stellte erstaunt fest, dass seine Verlobte den Kopf leicht geneigt hatte und ihm zwei Mal zublinzelte.

„Ich hatte einen guten, chinesischen Lehrer in der Kampfkunst, der Körper und Geist schulte", sagte der junge Mann und begutachtete die Nudeln mit neuem Interesse. „Also, sind das die Nudeln, die so gut duften?"

„Ja, das sind die Nudeln", lächelte die blauhaarige Amazone unbeschwert, bückte sich und zauberte zwei gefüllte Nudelteller aus dem Tragebehälter hervor. Graziös balancierte sie diese auf ihren Fingerspitzen und reichte sie schließlich den beiden anderen Kampfsportlern mit einem Grinsen. „Ich hoffe, sie schmecken euch! Ranma, schön, dich kennenzulernen, Akane, wir werden und wiedersehen!"

Mit einigen leichtfüßigen Schritten passierte die blauhaarige Amazone die Türschwelle, zog die Türe hinter sich zu und verschwand wie der Wirbelwind, der die Gedanken der beiden Erwachsenen durcheinandergebracht hatte, aus ihren Leben. Während Akane ihre Nudeln zu sich nahm, dachte sie angestrengt über die Bedeutung ihrer letzten Worte nach: sie wusste, dass es sich bei ihren Worten nicht um eine gewöhnliche Abschiedsformel gehandelt hatte, da sie es zu stark betont und sie die Worte einen undefinierbaren Unterton in ihrer Stimme gegeben hatte. Und dann, ganz plötzlich, fiel ihr die Bedeutung ihrer Worte wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war ein Versprechen, oder vielmehr eine Drohung, dass sie sich wiedersehen würden, mit dem sie ihr zeigen wollte, dass sie etwas ahnte.

„Sag mal, war das vorhin eine Warnung?", fragte der junge Mann zwischen zwei Bissen der schmackhaften Nudeln und unterbrach damit den Gedankengang seiner Verlobten, die sich ihm schweigend gegenüber gesetzt hatte. „Du weißt schon, mit dem Blinzeln?"

„Hm, 'ar ei'e", stimmte sie ihm nickend zu, schluckte die letzten Nudeln herunter und begann von Neuem: „Tut mir Leid, ich habe gerade an etwas anderes gedacht und nicht gemerkt, dass ich noch Nudeln im Mund hatte. Ja, es war eine Warnung. Mit Shampoo solltest du dich nicht abgeben, sie ist gefährlich, hat Köpfchen und seltsame Gesetze."

„Das wollte ich gar nicht so genau wissen, weißt du?", antwortete er ihr mit einem Lächeln. „Ich vertraue dir; wenn du meinst, sie ist gefährlich, bin ich vorsichtig. Eigentlich wollte ich nur wissen, woher du wusstest, wie du mich warnen kannst."

„Ich wusste es nicht, es war das Zeichen meines alten Trainers", flüsterte sie und lehnte sich, sich fragend, ob sie nicht zu viel verraten hatte, und ob sie nicht zu viel wagte, nach vorne, küsste ihrem Verlobten auf die Wange und stand schließlich, die leere Schüssel in der Hand, auf. „Wir müssen morgen früh raus, die Schule ruft. Also gute Nacht!"

Gedankenverloren fiel der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler auf seinen Schlafsack und starrte träge an die weiße Decke, während seine Gedanken in seinem Kopf auf einer wilden Achterbahn fuhren: er wusste, dass er nun einige Zeit im Haus seiner neuen Verlobten verbringen würde, da er sich an sie gewöhnen sollte, doch fühlte er sich der jungen Frau schon so nahe wie keiner anderen Person, vor allem nach dem unerwarteten Kuss auf seine Wange. Ungläubig berührte er die Stelle, an der ihre zarten Lippen seine raue Haut berührt hatten und schloss seine Augen, doch den ersehnten Schlaf des Gerechten fand der junge Mann erst spät in der Nacht, da er noch lange Zeit über den mysteriösen Trainer seiner Verlobten nachdachte, für den sie augenscheinlich noch immer etwas empfand.

Der nächste Morgen stellte sich als ebenso ereignisreich wie der gestrige Tag heraus. Ranma lernte die Familie seiner neuen Verlobten kennen, ihre älteste Schwester, die ihn sehr an seine Mutter erinnerte, da sie ihn wie ihren eigenen Sohn behandelte, ihre ältere Schwester, die ihm, nachdem sich Akane sofort neben ihn an den Frühstückstisch gesetzt hatte, interessierte, aber kalkulierende Blicke zuwarf, als ob sie ihn für ein Objekt hielte, und ihren Vater, der ihm wie ein netter, wenn auch bisweilen zu emotionaler Mann, dessen Wissen um die Kampfkunst beeindruckend war, vorkam, und ihm allerlei Geschichten über seine Vergangenheit erzählte, sodass die wertvolle Zeit, ihn selbst auszufragen, beträchtlich eingeschränkt wurde. Die Fragen, die ihm vor allem Nabiki stellte, beantwortete er geduldig, und bald schwangen sie sich die Schultaschen über ihre Schultern und machten sich auf den Weg zu seiner neuen Schule; doch gerade, als sie durch das Tor schreiten wollten, stellte sich ihnen ein schwarzhaariger, ein hölzernes Trainingsschwert tragender Schüler entgegen.

„Was schreitest du niederträchtiger Narr so nah meiner Geliebten?", rief er den jungen Mann, der sich entgegen der Ratschläge der Familie, eine Schuluniform anzuziehen, für sein liebstes, rotes, chinesisches Hemd und eine schwarze Hose entschieden hatte, an. „Sprich, wer bist du, der es wagt, den großen Kuno herauszufordern?"

„Huh? Ich habe dich überhaupt nicht herausgefordert!", gab Ranma verwirrt zurück. „Ich weiß noch nicht mal, wer du bist, oder wer zum Teufel deine Geliebte ist!"

„Ha, feiger Hundling!", schnaubte der Schwertkämpfer, blickte belustigt in die Schar aus Schülern, die sich tuschelnd um die vier Mitschüler geformt hatte, und von denen die meisten mit ihren Fingern auf Akane oder den Neuankömmling zeigten, und deutete mit seinem hölzernen Trainingsschwert auf Nabiki. „Das, du Kreatur der Hölle, ist meine holde Maid! Obgleich ihre Schönheit verblasst im Angesicht der wilden Rose, dessen Wurzel ihrer Schwester Schritt auf lebloser Erde ist, so ist ihr Herz doch aus reinem Gold."

„Meine Schönheit verblasst also, hm?", brummte die braunhaarige Frau, sodass sich ihre Schwester wegdrehen musste, um ihr lachen zu verstecken, während Ranma noch immer ungläubig zuerst auf seiner Verlobte, dann auf den seltsamen Schüler vor sich starrte, bevor sie mit fester Stimme laut fortfuhr: „Er ist nicht mit mir hier, Kuno, sondern mit meiner Schwester."

„Was?", fragte der junge Samurai erregt und fuchtelte wütend mit seinem Schwert in die Richtung des schwarzhaarigen Mannes. „Dein Anliegen ist es, die zarte Unschuld dieses Engels zu beschmutzen? Um der holden Maid und meiner Geliebten willen, werde ich dieses Unrecht mit meinem Schwerte rächen, obgleich deiner die Herausforderung war, Dämon!"

„Kuno, Schatz, du verstehst das falsch", stellte Nabiki sachlich fest, doch glaubte Akane, eine inständige Bitte in ihrer Stimme zu hören. „Das ist Ranma, Ranma Saotome! Er ist der Verlobte meiner Schwester, also ist alles in Ordnung, okay?"

„Nein, meine Dame", prahlte der Samurai und deutete auf seinen Gegner, den Tumult, den die Worte der braunhaarigen Frau ausgelöst hatten, nicht beachtend. „Ich, Tatewaki Kuno, bin noch nie vor einer Herausforderung geflohen! Obgleich er die Worte einer lieblichen Blume in meinen Weg stellt, so kann ich seine widerliche Herausforderung nicht vergessen! Auf Worte folgen Taten, du Hund! Feigling! Feigling! Tritt heraus und zeige dich, Feigling!"

„Du nennst mich Feigling?", fragte Ranma ruhig, nahm seine Schultasche von seiner rechten Schulter, warf sie seiner Verlobten zu, die sie geschickt aus der Luft auffing und nahm seine sorglose Kampfhaltung ein. „Du bist einfach nur wahnsinnig! Greif an, wann immer du willst."

Die Schülerschar um den Samurai und den unbekannten Neuling stöhnte entsetzt auf, als der junge Mann seine Herausforderung ausgesprochen hatte, und bewegte sich langsam von den zwei Kampfsportlern hinfort, bis sie einen perfekten Kreis geformt hatten. Während die Jungen dem baldigen Kampf der beiden jungen Männer entgegenfieberten, hatten die Mädchen nur Augen für die junge Frau an der Seite des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, die bei den Worten ihrer Schwester schrecklich errötet war und diese nun zornig anfunkelte. Tuschelnd unterhielten sie sich über diese neueste Neuigkeit.

„Vielleicht willst du deinen Verlobten zurückrufen, Akane?", fragte Nabiki lächelnd und deutete mit verschränkten Armen auf Ranma. „Ich meine, Kuno ist wirklich stark und vielleicht möchte Ranma seinen ersten Schultag hier nicht im Krankenflügel verbringen?"

„Vielleicht solltest du deinen Köter zurückrufen", gab Akane ihrer Schwester zurück, „bevor er in Scheiben geschnitten wird. Oder hast du vielleicht Lust auf eine Wette? Wenn Kuno nur eine Minute gegen Ranma aushält, darf er eine Woche lang unser Haus nicht mehr betreten, in Ordnung?"

„Und wenn er es länger schafft, schläft Ranma eine Woche lang in meinem Bett, in Ordnung?", feixte Nabiki und meinte den Rauch aus den Ohren ihrer Schwester aufdampfen zu sehen.

„Ich vertraue meinem Verlobten", schoss sie zurück und betonte dabei die letzten beiden Worte.

Als Ranma die Worte seiner Verlobten wahrnahm, spürte er, sich zu ihr umdrehend und ihr strahlendes Lächeln sehend, das altbekannte Gefühl des freien Falls in seinem Bauch, das ihre Zuneigung in ihm auslöste, und das rasante Pochen seines Herzens. Verwirrt kämpfte er gegen zwei widersprüchliche Gedanken und Gefühle in seinem Kopfe an, die ihn den anstehenden Kampf mit dem Samurai vergessen ließen: er glaubte, dass er mit Akane würde auskommen können, und, den verstörenden Aspekt des zweiten Gedankens verdrängend, dass sein Vater das erste Mal in seinem noch jungen Leben eine richtige Entscheidung für ihn getroffen hatte.

„Ist das dein Ernst?"

„Natürlich! Und ich hoffe, du hast es gestern nicht nur so daher gesagt!", antwortete sie ihm mit einem Augenzwinkern und einer lässigen Handbewegung in die Richtung seines Gegners. „Willst du dich nicht erst einmal um den da kümmern?"

„Keine Angst, was ich sage, meine ich auch", meinte er belustigt und öffnete seinen Mund ein zweites Mal, um etwas hinzuzufügen.

Was auch immer er aber zu sagen gedacht hatte, verlor sich in einem lauten Kampfschrei des in blau gekleideten Samurai, der die Distanz zwischen den beiden Kämpfern in jenem Moment, in dem Ranma abgelenkt war, in einem Wimpernschlag überbrückt hatte, und sein hölzernes Trainingsschwert hoch über seinem Kopf hielt, um seinen Gegner mit einem einzigen, kraftvollen Schlag, dessen Druck den Staub um die beiden Kampfsportler heraufwirbelte, der sie für wenige Momente vor den neugierigen Augen der Schülerschar schützte, niederzustrecken. Als sich der Staub um die beiden Erwachsenen gelegt hatte, bot sich den Umstehenden ein beeindruckendes Bild: aus dem Zentrum der Verwirbelungen traten zwei schwarze Umrisse hervor, die in der Bewegung eingefroren zu sein schienen, sodass das Schwert des Samurai Zentimeter vor dem Gesicht seines Gegners inmitten der Luft zu schweben schien. Während sich der Nebel noch weiter lichtete, mussten die Schüler mit Entsetzen und Wunder feststellen, dass der junge Neuling das Schwert des besten Kämpfers der Schule mit seinem linken Zeigefinger kurz vor seinem Gesicht gestoppt hatte und noch immer in die Richtung seiner Verlobten blickte, bevor sein Kontrahent wie ein steifes Holzbrett nach hinten umfiel und vor seinen Füßen im Staub liegen blieb.

„So ein Spielzeug", meinte er mit einem ernsten Blick auf den Kampfsportler, als er ihm das Trainingsschwert aus den bewegungsunfähigen Fingern nahm, „sollte nicht in die Hände von Kindern. Du hast sicherlich den Wetteinsatz mitbekommen, also halte dich auch daran."

Ihrer verdutzten Schwester ein letztes, heimtückisches Grinsen schenkend, versuchte die junge Frau, sich ihrem Verlobten zu nähern, nur um ihren Weg von einer Horde befreundeter Mädchen blockiert zu finden, die sie, angeführt von ihren beiden besten Freundinnen, mit Fragen bombardierten, um den neuesten Klatsch aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Ranma beobachtete das Geschehen einige Sekunden lang mit einem Lächeln, bevor ihm jemand auf seine Schulter tippte. Als er sich umdrehte, erkannte er zwei junge Männer seines Alters, die, abgesehen von ihren verschiedenen Haarfarben, eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit aufwiesen und ihn respektvoll anschauten.

„Hey", grüßte der braunhaarige Mann freundlich und streckte Ranma seine Hand entgegen. „Ich bin Hiroshi, das ist Daisuke."

„Hey, ich bin Ranma", grüßte Ranma die beiden und schüttelte ihnen die Hand. „Was gibt's?"

„Das war gerade ein ganz starker Kampf", meinte der schwarzhaarige Mann anerkennend und deutete auf den anscheinend ohnmächtigen Kuno, dem nur Nabiki Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. „Wie wär's, wenn du heute mit uns zu Mittag isst und uns erzählst, woher du so gut kämpfen kannst?"

„Oder woher du Akane so gut kennst, dass ihr verlobt seid?", warf Hiroshi grinsend ein. „Wäre echt cool! Und Akane wird nichts dagegen haben; so wie's aussieht, ist sie viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, Fragen zu beantworten."

„Geht klar", antwortete ihm Ranma mit einem Grinsen und ging in die Richtung des großen Schulgebäudes.

Geschmeidig glitt die weiße, knochige Hand der schwarzen Erlösung ihrem ewigen Rivalen entgegen, als der trostlose Tag einen mannigfaltigen Tod starb, um in einem neuen Zeitalter geboren zu werden: der Zyklus des Lebens suchte sein Ende im Wiederbeginn, während die sternenklare Frühlingsnacht, deren graue Verwandten die am Firmament stehende Sonne so lange Zeit verdeckt hatten, den grauen Schleier aus Wolken öffnete, dessen Antlitz die Welt mit Trübsal bedeckt hatte, und der hoffnungsfrohen Welt sein diamantenes Meer aus glitzernden Augenpaaren preisgab.

Ein stummer Seufzer entwich den zu einem sehnsüchtigen Lächeln geformten Lippen des jungen Mannes, den der noch immer kalte, wehende Wind bis an die weit entfernten Gestade der weiten Welt tragen sollte, als er das neckische Zwinkern der Sterne durch die dichte Wand aus Zeit und Entfernung zu erkennen glaubte. Schaudernd schlang er seine blaue Jacke enger um seine muskulösen Schultern, als die kalte Frühlingsnacht ihren Tribut forderte. Unangenehm drückten die harten, blutroten Ziegel des Daches gegen seinen Rücken, als er darüber nachdachte, warum er das ungemütliche Dach seinem warmen, gemütlichen Zimmer vorzog: dies war der ein Ort des Friedens, eine Oase der Ruhe in den hektisch aufschäumenden Wellen und Wogen des ihm besänftigende, verführerische Worte flüsternden Meeres. Der Anblick der schwarzen, von Sternen übersäten See am Himmel vermochte ihm den Blick in den Spiegel seiner Seele zu gewähren.

Nach wenigen Momenten setzte er sich resignierend auf, da es ihm nicht gelang, sein aufgewühltes Herz zu beruhigen, und ließ seinen Blick über das Meer aus Lichtern schweifen, die unter ihm wie zahllose Meilen aus flüssigem Feuer brannten, die, entzündet von einem einzigen Funken, vom kalten Wind auf die gesamte Welt verteilt worden waren, sodass sich der todbringende Brand ausbreitete, bis ein zweites, mächtigeres Feuer ihn löschen würde. Gähnend legte sich der junge Mann wieder auf die harten Ziegel, als er plötzlich die sanften, rhythmischen Schwingungen lautloser Schritte vernahm. Er wusste, dass es Akane war, die sich ihm näherte, da er sie nicht fühlte, nicht hörte und auch nicht sah; wäre es nicht für die sanften Schwingungen im Metall gewesen, so hätte er sie nicht vernommen, bis sie über ihm gestanden wäre, und er wusste, dass sich nur wenige Kampfsportler auf diese Weise an ihn heranschleichen konnten, und auch, dass sie eine dieser wenigen war, da er am Nachmittag mit ihr trainiert hatte.

Langsam schloss er seine Augen und wartete, während er über die vergangene Trainingseinheit nachdachte; sie war gut, zu gut, zu schnell, zu stark, mit zu außergewöhnlichen Techniken, von denen er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie irgendjemand außer ihm selbst kannte, dass er die Thematik über ihren früheren Trainer ruhen lassen konnte. Jedes Mal, wenn sie von ihm sprach, vernebelten sich ihre Augen wie in einem Traum, und er spürte ein schmerzhaftes Stechen in seiner Brust, das sich allerdings sogleich wieder auflöste, wenn sie weiter mit ihm trainierte. Er musste wissen, wer dieser Mann war.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er ruhig und öffnete dabei seine Augen.

Sogleich nahmen die braunen Augen der jungen Frau, deren sanftmütiges Lächeln nur von einer einzelnen Strähne ihres seidenen Haares, das in wilder Schönheit in ihr samten weißes Gesicht fiel, unterbrochen wurde, die strahlend blauen Augen des Mannes gefangen, während sich ihre sinnlichen Lippen, deren blutrote Farbe sich von ihrer schneeweißen Haut wie die Sterne vom dunklen Nachthimmel abhob, spielerisch zu einem verführerischen Schmollen verzogen und sie eine Strähne ihres Haares hinter ihr Ohr strich.

„Willst du mich etwa nicht sehen?", fragte sie, den Blick gedankenverloren in weite Ferne gerichtet, und setzte sich mit einem unsicheren Lächeln neben ihn, nicht fähig, ein Zittern zu unterdrücken, da sie ihre blaue Schuluniform nicht ausreichend wärmte. „Ich bin hier, um dich zu holen."

„Weißt du, wo Akane ist?", fragte die braunhaarige Frau ihre ältere Schwester, als sie in die Küche des Hauses trat, in der Kasumi gerade das Abendessen mit solcher Sorgfalt zubereitete, dass der unbeteiligte Beobachter hätte meinen können, sie kümmere sich um ihr neugeborenes Kind. „Ich suche sie schon überall."

„Sie ist auf dem Dach, mit Ranma", antwortete Kasumi ihr, ohne von ihrer Arbeit, die aus dem mühsamen Schneiden der Zwiebeln bestand, aufzuschauen. „Also bitte störe die beiden nicht, ja?"

„Das hatte ich auch nicht vor", meinte die zweitälteste Frau des Haushalts unschuldig und setzte sich auf den einzigen freien Stuhl der Küche. „Warum war Akane so schnell und ohne jede Gegenwehr dazu bereit, ihn als Verlobten zu nehmen? Ist irgendwas mit ihr nicht in Ordnung?"

„Nein", entgegnete die fürsorgliche Frau, hielt mit dem Schneiden inne, da sie abgerutscht war, legte das Messer auf die hölzerne Unterlage und blickte ihre Schwester zum ersten Mal, seit sie die Küche betreten hatte, direkt an. „Sie haben – aber hast du das nicht gesehen? Und sie weiß es, denke ich."

„Nein", murmelte Nabiki nachdenklich und blickte aus dem Fenster in die Dunkelheit. „Ich habe nicht wirklich aufgepasst und ich war nie so gut wie du. Das würde einiges erklären, aber wie? Wenigstens ist es gut für sie und gut, dass wir uns nicht eingemischt haben."

„Nein", flüsterte Kasumi, während ihre Schwester sie zunächst verwirrt, dann erschrocken anblickte, da sie Tränen, die nicht vom Schneiden der widerspenstigen Zwiebeln herrühren konnten, in den Augen der älteren Frau sehen konnte, die nun hoffnungslos von ihren Wimpern perlten und an ihren zarten Wangen hinab liefen, bevor sie imstande war, sie mit ihren Händen hinfort zu wischen. „Zwei und eins, so stark wie ich es noch nie zuvor gesehen habe, und trotzdem zwei! Es ist nicht gut!"

„Hier, nimm die", brummte der Kampfsportler und gab ihr seine blaue Jacke, die noch Momente zuvor eng um sein rotes Hemd und seine Schultern geschlungen war. „Ich brauch sie eh nicht, mir ist nicht kalt."

Lächelnd nahm die junge Frau die Jacke an und legte sie sich um ihre Schultern. Der herbe Geruch seines Duschgels füllte ihre Nase, die sanften Töne seiner Worte ihre Ohren, seine Aura ihr gesamtes Wesen. In diesem einen Moment erinnerte sie der junge Mann mehr denn je an Ranma, der sie, den Sternenhimmel und seine unzähligen Sternschnuppen betrachtend, sanft in seine wärmenden Arme genommen hatte, um dem chaotischen Weihnachtsabend eine schöne Erinnerung zu verleihen. Und in ebenjenem Moment wünschte sie sich die Erinnerungen, alle Erinnerungen des jungen Mannes zurück, wünschte sich, dass er sich an all die Grausamkeiten, an all die Zurückweisungen, an all den Schmerz, die Trauer, die Wut erinnerte, um wieder Ranma zu werden. Sie wünschte sich mit allem Herzen, dass sie dieser Welt entkommen konnte, dass er sie wieder liebte, wie sie ihn liebte, wünschte sich den egoistischsten Wunsch und versprach sich selbst, ihn für all den Schmerz mit ihrer Liebe zu entschädigen, doch wusste, dass es unmöglich war.

Verzweifelt kämpfte die junge Frau gegen die aufwallenden Tränen, die ihr gebrochenes Herz fortzuspülen suchten, und verlor den ewigen Kampf, bis die diamantenen Perlen sanft auf den Ziegeln des Daches zerschlugen, sich in dem silbrig weißen Mondschein brachen und für eine kleine Ewigkeit wie blaue Edelsteine schienen, bevor sie in der Regenrinne für immer verblassten. Plötzlich spürte sie eine strahlende Wärme, als sie der junge Kampfsportler in eine verstehende Umarmung schloss. Herzergreifend schluchzend klammerte sie sich an sein Hemd, der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer in der pechschwarzen Unterwelt, und weinte, bis sie keine Tränen mehr vergießen konnte, ohne dass Ranma auch nur ein Wort verlor.

„Wir müssen etwas unternehmen!", forderte Nabiki hitzig und stand aus ihrem Stuhl auf. „Wir können sie nicht einfach, ich meine, wenn es nicht, was, warum?"

„Nein, das können wir nicht", hauchte Kasumi sanftmütig und legte ihre Hand auf die Schulter ihrer Schwester. „Hast du mir denn nicht zugehört? Außerdem ist es nun zu spät."

Die ältere Frau deutete zitternd in die Dunkelheit, die durch das Fenster schien. Unsicher folgte Nabiki dem Fingerzeig und starrte mit weit geöffnetem Mund erbleichend in das Schwarz der Nacht. Ein sattes, pulsierendes Rot durchstreifte die trostlose, schwarze Landschaft mit solcher Intensität, dass sie glaubte, ihre Augen spielten ihr einen schlechten Streich. Ungläubig starrte sie auf ihre Schwester, die ihr unmerklich als Bestätigung zunickte und dann langsam zur Spüle lief, um sich ein Glas Wasser einzuschenken.

„Das kann nicht sein!"

„Warum?", fragte er sanft, als ihre Tränen versiegt waren, und sie sich nur noch an ihn klammerte. „Warum willst du diese Verlobung? Du liebst ihn, nicht wahr? Deinen alten Trainer?"

„Nein", flüsterte Akane und blickte ihm das erste Mal, seitdem sie sich an ihn geklammert hatte, direkt in die Augen. Ein kleiner Funken sprang von ihr auf ihn über und entbrannte sein Herz mit solcher Leidenschaft und Liebe, dass er sich unwillkürlich zu ihr neigte, bis sie ihre Augen schloss, bevor sie drei einfache Worte, die nicht deutlicher waren als das Rascheln der zahllosen Blätter im Wind, hauchte: „Ich liebe dich!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, küsste er sie als Antwort mit solchem Feuer, dass sie glaubte, in seinen Armen zu schmelzen, eins zu werden mit der alles verschlingenden Macht des Feuers. In diesem Moment der Glückseligkeit verharrten die beiden Erwachsenen für eine Ewigkeit und einen Tag in ihrer eigenen Welt, bis sie eine mächtige, allumfassende Stimme aus der seligen Umarmung der Liebe riss.

„Ranma! Ranma, komm zu uns!"


	3. Das Erwachen

Im Angesicht der schicksalsträchtigen, schwarzen, sternenlosen Nacht erwachten die vier Winde der Welt zu neuer, alter Stärke, die sie ob ihrer ewigen Gefangenschaft an den vier Enden der Erde längst zu vergessen gehabt glaubten, entrissen sich ihren goldenen Gefängnissen und jagten sich gleichsam über Land und Meer, um die Träume, die auf den stolzen Rössern, deren samtene Hufe hastig durch die Lüfte der Welt preschten, erhaben ritten, mit ihrem Vater, dem Schlaf, zu vereinen, der, auf dem unheilbringenden Ostwind gleitend, den Menschen und Göttern gleich traumlose Nächte gewährte, doch in dieser dunklen Nacht seine Pflichten vernachlässigte, um mit seinen Söhnen eine andere Aufgabe wahrzunehmen.

Schnell wie der Wind galoppierten die pechschwarzen Rösser, deren purpurne Hufe sicheren Halt in den hohen Regionen der Winde der Erde, denen sie entsprungen waren, doch denen sie zugleich entsprachen, genossen, und trugen ihre, in sich verschlungenen, blendend weißen Kutten mit ebenso weißen Kapuzen, die ihre tief in schwarzen Schatten liegenden Gesichter gänzlich bedeckten, strahlend weißen Handschuhen und Schuhen gekleideten Reiter lautlos zu ihrem Vater, der, in scharfen Kontrast zu seinen Söhnen gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet, ihre Ankunft mit einem tonlosen Nicken quittierte und ihnen schweigend bedeutete, ihre Pflicht zu erfüllen.

Lautlos verfingen sich die kalten und warmen Winde der eisigen Frühlingsnacht in den Ästen der wenigen Bäume und bedingten ein leises Knarren und Rascheln, als sie sich, die so lange voneinander getrennt waren, liebevoll umkosten, um sich schließlich ob ihrer Gegensätzlichkeit in einer vollkommenen Windstille zu neutralisieren, währenddessen der Schlaf und seine Söhne schweigend, da in der wachenden Welt wandelnd mit Stummheit geschlagen, den Kuss zweier Liebender betrachteten. Erhaben erhob jeder der drei schicksalsbehafteten Reiter in der kurzen Zeit des Vergessens, da die Winde der Welt stillstanden, seine rechte Handfläche zu seinen nichtexistenten Lippen und blies bedacht den samtenen Staub seiner Träume in die geschlossenen Augen des jungen Mannes, bevor sie ihrem Vater ein respektvolles Nicken schenkten und die Zügel ihrer Rösser scharf herumrissen, um die Winde der Welt, die in ihrer Macht alles mit sich rissen, an ihren angestammten Platz zurückzuführen.

In jenem Moment, da der schwarzhaarige Mann seine Verlobte küsste, sprang ein knisternder Funke von ihren kirschroten Lippen auf ihn über, der die längst vergessenen, doch noch immer schwächlich glimmenden Kohlereste einer ihm unbekannten Feuerstelle in seinem Herzen fand und sie von Neuem entzündete, sodass ein lichterlohes Feuer entbrannte, dessen gefährlich züngelnden Flammen warme und verwirrende Gefühle der Vertrautheit und des Verlangens in ihm entfachten, denen er trotz seiner eisernen Selbstkontrolle nicht widerstehen konnte: für einen kurzen Augenblick, nicht länger als ein Wimpernschlag in der Ewigkeit, schlang er, von nicht vorhandenen Erinnerungen geleitet, seinen rechten Arm um ihre Hüfte, zog die junge Frau, die ob seiner plötzlich erwachten Leidenschaft sinnlich in dem von ihn initiierten Kuss stöhnte, an sich, dass ihr wohlgeformter Körper an seinen muskulösen Oberkörper gepresst wurde, und strich ihr grob, doch zärtlich und verlangend durch ihr kurzes, blauschwarzes Haar, bevor er schließlich wieder zu sich kam, und schwer atmend von der jungen Frau abließ, die jedoch keine Anstalten machte, sich aus seinem Schoß hinfort zu bewegen.

Beinahe erschrocken über sich und die animalische Ader des Begehrens, von der er bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie in ihm existierte, obwohl er und sein Körper aufgrund des schonungslosen Trainings in perfekter Harmonie standen, die jedoch für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde seinen Sinn in einem wütenden Feuer der Liebe verschlungen hatte, blickte er abwartend in jene braunen Augen seiner Verlobten, die trotz ihrer Jugend und vorgetäuschten Oberflächlichkeit eine unnatürliche Tiefe innehatten, die er nicht zu deuten vermochte, und erkannte in diesem Moment der Verletzlichkeit nach seiner Zuneigungsbekundung ein alles verschlingendes Feuer der Lust in ihrem Blick, das, angefacht durch eine grenzenlose Liebe zu ihm, die er sich nicht erklären konnte, ihren Verstand vernebelte.

Verwirrt versuchte er, sich von ihrem Blick zu lösen, da er sie fragen wollte, da er wissen musste, warum er diese Gefühle in ihrem Wesen sehen konnte, obgleich er wusste, dass sie ihren alten Meister liebte, warum ihn dieses Gefühl der Vertrautheit, dieses Gefühl der Liebe überwältigt hatte, obgleich er sie nicht kannte, doch nahm ihn die unergründliche Tiefe ihrer Augen gefangen, sodass er keuchend, ihr Körper, von seinem rechten Arm gehalten, gegen seinen gepresst und nur durch den Stoff ihrer Kleidungen getrennt, sitzen blieb und zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Sekunden von ihrem heißen Atem auf seinen Lippen elektrisiert wurde, bis er wieder für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte, sie zu kennen, erschauderte, und schließlich schluckte, um die Trockenheit in seinem Mund zu besiegen, während er unbewusst langsam mit den Fingerspitzen seiner linken Hand sanft über ihre Wange streichelte.

Ein wohlig warmer Schauer durchfuhr das gesamte Wesen der jungen Frau, nachdem Ranma von ihr abgelassen hatte, und für einen kurzen Moment der Glückseligkeit raubte die Lust ihre Sinne, da sie ihren Ranma für die kürzeste aller Sekunden durch den verhassten Schleier des Vergessens gespürt hatte, doch zwang sie sich sofort, das Feuer ihres Verlangens zu ersticken, da sie wusste, dass dieses Erwachen nur eine Projektion ihres Wunschtraumes gewesen sein konnte; und doch blickte sie hoffend, verlangend, all ihre grenzenlose Liebe offenbarend in seine azurblauen Augen, nach einem Zeichen seines wahren Wesens suchend, und konnte ihren seinen Blick verschlingenden Augen nicht trauen, als sie hinter den grauen Schleier, der seine Erinnerungen trübte, für einen Wimpernschlag ihren Mann zu erkennen glaubte, bevor er wieder verschwunden war.

Akane wusste, dass sie sich nicht getäuscht haben konnte, da sie ihren Ranma zum zweiten Mal binnen weniger Sekunden gespürt hatte, und doch wusste sie, dass sie sich dem Blick des ihr gegenüber sitzenden, schwarzhaarigen Mannes sofort entreißen musste, bevor sie ihr Verlangen, ihre natürlichen Bedürfnisse, ihre Lust, die sie seit ihrer ersten Begegnung in der Fußgängerzone der Stadt verdrängt hatte, trotz der eisernen Disziplin, die sie sich unter dem harten Training des jungen Mannes angeeignet hatte, überwältigen konnten, als seine Fingerspitzen ihre Wange entlang streiften und das gewaltige Feuer ihrer zügellosen Leidenschaft damit das Blut in ihren Adern zum Kochen brachte, bis sie wegen ihres unterdrückten Verlangens zitterte.

Je stärker sie um die Kontrolle über ihr Verlangen kämpfte, desto schneller schien sie ihr aus den Händen zu gleiten wie ein glückseliger Traum, aus dem sie das beständige, laute Hämmern der Weckuhr rüttelte, den sie festzuhalten suchte, ohne zu wissen, warum sie dies wollte, bis sie schließlich aufgeben musste, und sich nicht daran erinnern würde können, was das Gefühl der Glückseligkeit in ihrem Traum überhaupt hervorgerufen hatte. Mit letzter Willenskraft riss sie ihren Blick von seinen strahlend blauen Augen und starrte gebannt auf seinen Adamsapfel, der sich im Takt ihres Herzschlages bewegte, als er schluckte, schloss nach Atem ringend ihre Augen, sodass sie seinen verführerischen Körper nicht mehr sehen konnte, doch vergaß dabei, dass durch seine Ausbildung ihre anderen Sinne um ein Vielfaches verstärkt wurden, sobald sie auf einen ihrer Sinne verzichten musste, und spürte nun noch deutlicher seinen maskulinen Körper, seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Gesicht, seine Fingerspitzen, sog den herben, männlichen Geruch seines Seins ein und tastete, ohne zu bemerken, was sie tat, mit ihren Fingern über seine raue Haut, die von kurzen Bartstoppeln überzogen war.

„Akane", hauchte er atemlos in ihr Ohr, als er ihre zarten Fingerspitzen auf seinen roten Wangen spürte, und fühlte erneut jenes unbekannte, doch vertraute Gefühl in sein wild schlagendes Herz einziehen, während ihre Sinnlichkeit seine Sinne vernebelte und seine rechte Hand, mit der er ihre Hüfte umschlungen hatte, langsam, aber beständig an ihrer Seite hinab wanderte, bis seine Verlobte vergnügt aufstöhnte und schließlich gänzlich die Kontrolle über ihren Verstand verlor.

Anzüglich lächelnd öffnete die junge Frau ihre Augen, die vor unterdrückter Leidenschaft und Vergnügen langsam nach oben rollten, und bildete unbewusst ein Hohlkreuz, sodass ihre Brüste noch fester gegen seinen Oberkörper drückten und sich sanft nach oben bewegten, um ihm dasselbe Gefühl der Lust zu geben, das er ihr gab. Gleichzeitig umschloss sie seinen Körper mit ihren Armen und grub ihre Fingernägel in seinen muskulösen Rücken, um sich selbst Halt zu geben, während sie ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihrem Magen verspürte, das sich wie das Gefühl des freien Falls, der Schwerelosigkeit in ihrem ganzen Körper verbreitete, und sie erneut aufstöhnte, als sie ihn spürte und seinen Körper zur Gänze wahrnahm. Und als sie ihn voll wilder Leidenschaft küsste, ihm liebevoll in seine Unterlippe biss, während er genüsslich seufzte und mit seinen Händen ihren Körper verwöhnte, hörte sie plötzlich ihren Vater.

„Akane?", wehte die Stimme zur Gartentür hinaus auf das Dach und ließ die beiden Kampfsportler hastig aufspringen und sich einige Schritte voneinander entfernen. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?"

„Ja", brachte die junge Frau als Antwort heraus, während sie versuchte, ihre Atmung zu kontrollieren und ihren unregelmäßigen Herzschlag zu stabilisieren, ihren durchdringenden Blick stets auf ihren Verlobten gerichtet, als ob sie fürchtete, dass er bei der geringsten Unaufmerksamkeit mit der schwarzen Nacht verschmolz und für sie für alle Zeiten unerreichbar war, doch bewegte sich der junge Mann keinen Zentimeter, sondern erwiderte ihren Blick fragend, und schritt schließlich geschmeidig wie eine Katze auf dem unebenen Untergrund auf sie zu.

„Wir müssen reden", flüsterte er ihr zu, damit ihr Vater, der nun in der Türschwelle zum Garten erschienen war, ihn nicht hören konnte, und folgte ihr an ihrem Vater vorbei in das Wohnzimmer, nachdem sie ihm als Antwort ein beinahe unmerkliches Nicken geschenkt und ihm bedeutet hatte, ihr zu folgen.

Noch immer schwer atmend und mit roten Wangen betraten die beiden Erwachsenen das Wohnzimmer des Anwesens und blieben erstaunt nebeneinander in der Türschwelle stehen, als sie neben Soun Tendo auch Nodoka und Genma Saotome am Tisch sitzen sehen konnten. Während sie die beiden Männer freudig an den Tisch winkten und dabei genüsslich an ihren Gläsern nippten, zog die einzige Frau am Tisch interessiert ihre rechte Augenbraue hoch und warf den beiden Kampfsportlern über ihre dampfende Teetasse hinweg einen neugierigen Blick und ein verschmitztes Lächeln zu, sodass die roten Wangen der jungen Frau ein noch satteres Kirschrot annahmen als zuvor und sie hastig ihren Blick niederschlug.

„Herr und Frau Saotome", keuchte Akane verlegen, ohne den Blick von ihren Füßen zu nehmen, und hoffte, die Reaktion ihrer zukünftigen Schwiegermutter falsch gedeutet zu haben. „Wie schön, Sie hier wieder zu sehen. Was beschert uns diese Ehre? Und wie lange sind sie denn schon da?"

„Aber, aber, meine Tochter", tadelte sie die Mutter ihres Verlobten leichthin und lächelte ihr sanftmütig zu, da die braunäugige Frau bei dem Wort ‚Tochter' verlegen aufgeschaut hatte. „Ich denke, im Anbetracht der _Umstände_ kannst du mich Nodoka und ihn hier Genma nennen, denn du gehörst ja _beinahe_ schon zur Familie – und um auf deine Fragen zu antworten: wir sind vor ein paar Minuten angekommen, um nach unserem Sohn zu sehen; wir wollten nur sichergehen, dass es ihm hier gefällt und ihn fragen, wie sein erster Tag hier verlaufen ist, aber scheinbar war er zu, nun ja, _beschäftigt_, um uns sofort zu empfangen, nicht wahr, Ranma, Schatz?"

„Nein, überhaupt nicht", antwortete der junge Mann seiner Mutter, während er seinen Hinterkopf verlegen mit seiner rechten Hand kratzte, und fügte, nachdem ihm Akane schnell, aber leicht in die Rippengegend gestoßen hatte – eine Tatsache, die den beiden Männern, deren gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf das glasklare Getränk in ihren Gläsern gerichtet war, nicht jedoch der nun noch breiter lächelnden Frau entgangen war –, hastig hinzu: „Ja, meine ich! Wir waren beschäftigt, ah, haben miteinander geredet."

„Ihr habt euch also alleine auf dem Dach _unterhalten_", wiederholte Nodoka mit einem belustigten Funkeln in ihren scharfen Augen, während sie Akane zufrieden musterte. „Und was ist dann passiert? Dein Vater war besorgt, dass du dich verletzt hättest, Akane. Er meinte, er hätte irgendetwas gehört, aber das kann natürlich auch daran liegen, dass die beiden Männer hier seit unserem Eintreffen schon eine beträchtliche Menge Reiswein getrunken haben."

„Nein", antwortete die angesprochene Frau hastig und gestikulierte dabei in die Richtung des Daches. „Ich bin, eh, ausgerutscht und gefallen."

„Oh, du Arme!", rief die Mutter von Ranma erschrocken aus, dass nicht nur die beiden Väter sie verwirrt anblickten, sondern auch Kasumi und Nabiki aus der Küche in das Wohnzimmer traten, um zu sehen, was geschehen war, und fügte mit einem gutmütigen Zwinkern zu den Schwestern der jungen Frau lächelnd hinzu: „Ich hoffe, du hast dich dabei nicht verletzt, und bist nicht zu _tief _gefallen, meine Liebe."

„Nein, nicht wahr, Ranma?", meinte die junge Frau kleinlaut und versuchte, ihre roten Wangen vor ihren Schwestern zu verbergen, indem sie den Mann an ihrer Seite anblickte, dessen verwirrter Blick von seiner Verlobten zu seiner Mutter schwenkte, da er offenbar die augenscheinliche Bedeutung der Worte nicht verstanden hatte. „Wir haben uns, ich meine, er hat mich gerade noch gefangen, bevor wir, bevor ich fallen konnte."

„Aber natürlich, meine Liebe", sagte die ältere Frau nickend und schenkte den beiden skeptisch blickenden Schwestern ihrer künftigen Schwiegertochter ein wissendes Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder an Akane wandte. „Mein Sohn scheint bei dir in guten Händen zu sein, Akane. Genma und ich werden deinem Vater noch eine Weile Gesellschaft leisten, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass ihr beiden noch einiges zu besprechen habt, also lasst euch nicht aufhalten, und unterhaltet euch noch ein wenig."

„Danke", murmelte die junge Frau erleichtert, wandte sich zu ihrem Verlobten um und griff, wie sie es das gesamte letzte Jahr über stets zu tun gepflegt hatte, wenn sie mit ihm sprechen wollte, nach seiner Hand, drückte sie sanft und beruhigend und schenkte ihm ein bezauberndes, von Zuneigung erfülltes Lächeln, bevor sie ihn leichthin durch die Türe in den Gang zu ihren Schwestern zog, nachdem die beiden sich von den Ältesten der Familien verabschiedet hatten: „Gute Nacht!"

Mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln aufgrund der offensichtlichen Verwirrung der drei Männer und mit noch immer ungewöhnlich unregelmäßig schnell schlagendem Herzen wollte die jüngste Frau des Hauses ihren Schwestern, die noch immer in der Türschwelle verweilten, eine angenehme Nacht wünschen, als der Weg der beiden Kampfsportler plötzlich von einem ausgestreckten weiblichen Arm versperrt wurde. Verwirrt folgte Akane dem seidenweißen Arm der anderen jungen Frau hinauf zu ihrer Schulter, ihrem Hals und blickte schließlich fragend in das Gesicht ihrer älteren Schwester, die sich sorglos gegen die Flurwand gelehnt hatte und ihrem Blick ebenso fragend antwortete.

„Könnten wir vielleicht kurz mit dir in der Küche sprechen, Akane?", fragte Nabiki ihre jüngere Schwester ohne Umschweife, deutete mit ihrem noch immer ausgestreckten Arm ausladend in die Richtung der Küche und fügte, nachdem sie ihr mit einem gleichgültigen Schulterzucken geantwortet hatte, bedeutsam hinzu: „Alleine, wenn das möglich wäre."

„Wenn es sein muss", tat die junge Frau die Bitte ihrer Schwester scheinbar gleichgültig ab und wandte sich einen Moment ihrem Verlobten, der sich aus der Angelegenheit der Familie galant zurückgehalten hatte, ihr jetzt jedoch interessiert zuzwinkerte, zu. „Wenn du schon einmal in mein Zimmer gehst, verspreche ich dir, dass ich in ein paar Minuten nachkommen werde, in Ordnung?"

„Natürlich, lass dir ruhig Zeit", antwortete er ihr nachdenklich und ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über die vier Frauen schweifen, von denen drei ihn mit leicht geöffneten Mündern erstaunt beäugten, bevor er sich von ihnen verabschiedete. „Kasumi, Nabiki, Mom, gute Nacht!"

Langsam trottete der junge Mann die knarrenden Holztreppen hinauf und schlurfte in Gedanken versunken bis an das Ende des langen Korridors, bis er zu seiner Linken die schwere Holztüre mit an einem provisorisch angebrachten Namensschild in Form einer Ente, auf dem der Name seiner Verlobten stand, erblickte. Zögerlich drückte er die Türklinke nach unten und öffnete die Türe, während er sich verwirrt fragte, was soeben auf dem Dach zwischen den beiden passiert war, und wer sie eigentlich war: sie war eine exzellente Kampfsportlerin seiner Schule, die erschreckend viele seiner geheimsten Techniken kannte und seine eisenharte Verteidigung damit zu durchbrechen vermochte, obwohl dies noch niemandem gelungen war; sie war eine temperamentvolle Frau, die seine Selbstkontrolle mit einem sinnlichen Wort ihrer rubinroten Lippen hinfort zu schmettern vermochte, obwohl er sich damit brüstete, niemals die Kontrolle verloren zu haben; sie war seine Verlobte, die er zu kennen glaubte, obwohl er sie noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

„Sie wird mir Rede und Antwort stehen", versicherte er sich zuversichtlich, während er das saubere, geordnete Zimmer der jungen Frau betrat und sich nach einigen Momenten der Unentschlossenheit schließlich erschöpft auf ihr weiches Bett fallen ließ, um für die kurze Zeit, in der er alleine war, seine müden Augen auszuruhen, bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte und ihm die sinnlichsten Träume längst vergessener Tage des Glückes bescherte.

„Er schläft bei dir?", fragte Nodoka nach wenigen Momenten des Schweigens sichtlich beeindruckt, legte ihre linke Hand verblüfft auf ihre Wange und betrachtete mit einem anerkennenden Lächeln das Mimikspiel der drei Schwestern: während die älteste Frau des Hauses erstaunt errötete und die Hände vor den Mund schlug, um ihr überraschtes Keuchen zu dämpfen, zog Nabiki ihre Augenbrauen gespannt nach oben, eine zufriedenstellende oder aber amüsante Antwort erwartend, und Akane riss Mund und Augen weit auf, um hastig zu protestieren, doch kein Wort wollte ihren sprachlosen Lippen entkommen. „Also schläft er tatsächlich bei dir, Akane?"

„Ja!", presste die braunäugige Frau schockiert hervor und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, als Nabiki wie ein Honigkuchenpferd zu grinsen begann, Kasumi ihr einen vorwurfsvollen, wenngleich vor Scham abgewandten Blick zuwarf, und selbst Nodoka sie verblüfft, doch amüsiert und interessiert betrachtete. „Nein, meine ich! Oder ja, er schläft hier, aber nicht bei mir, also nicht in meinem Bett. Ich, wir wollten nur noch kurz reden, deshalb habe ich ihm gesagt, er soll in meinem Zimmer warten, nicht weil er bei mir schlafen soll!"

Erschöpft versuchte Ranma, seine schlaftrunkenen Augen wieder zu öffnen, um nicht auf dem Bett seiner Verlobten einzuschlafen, da er ihr einige Fragen stellen musste, scheiterte beim ersten Versuch kläglich, rieb sich den Schlaf mit seinen Handknöcheln aus den Augen, vollbrachte es, seine Lider für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde aufzuzwingen, schloss sie jedoch sogleich wieder, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder verstört aufzureißen, seine Müdigkeit mit einem Schlag vollkommen vergessend, und starrte ungläubig um sich herum in die unbekannte Gegend.

Er lag nicht länger auf dem kuschelig weichen Bett seiner Verlobten, sondern stand, ohne sich erinnern zu können, jemals aufgestanden zu sein, in der Mitte einer riesigen, flachen Steppe, in der ein schmaler, schmutziger Trampelpfad in alle vier Himmelsrichtung führte, während die schwarze, sternenlose Nacht, durchzogen vom hellen Schein des überdimensional großen Vollmondes, drückend auf ihn nieder starrte. Der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler drehte sich nach rechts und sah soweit sein Auge reichte riesige, bedrohlich auf ihn herabblickende Bäume, die einen schwarzen Schattenwald bildeten, nach links und sah in weiter Ferne einen von hohen Mauern umgebenen Ort in der Mitte der Steppe, drehte sich um und sah einen im Mondlicht glitzernden See, und blickte schließlich nach vorne, von wo ihn die Fackeln einer mittelalterlichen, stark befestigten Stadtmauer hämisch im Dunkel der Nacht angrinsten, als er plötzlich in der Stille des Seins das ferne Getrappel näherkommender Hufe hörte.

Hastig blickte Ranma wieder in die Richtung des düsteren Waldes, gespannt wartend, was ihm als nächstes in diesem wundersamen Traum widerfahren würde, als mit einem Mal aus den Schatten des Waldes ein mächtiges, rotbraunes Ross mit silberner Mähne heraus brach und voll ungezähmter Wildheit mit seinem Reiter auf ihn zupreschte. Während der schwarzhaarige Kampfsportler ruhig auf seinem Platz verharrte, erkannte er mit dem Näherkommen des Pferdes die Reiterin auf dem Rücken des Tieres, deren elegantes Kleid silbern im Mondlicht erstrahlte, deren prachtvolle, rotbraune Haare ungebunden in der kühlen, nächtlichen Brise wehten, und ihr dadurch eine wilde Schönheit verliehen, die ihresgleichen suchte.

„Flieh, du Narr!", schrie sie ihn an, als sie ihn erkannte. „Die Wölfe sind mir auf den Fersen und werden dich – Ranma, bist du das?"

Ranma erschauderte, als er seinen Namen hörte, denn er realisierte erst nun, dass dieser Traum zu realitätsnah war, um tatsächlich ein Traum zu sein. Starr vor Entsetzen folgten seine blauen Augen den ebenso blauen Augen der jungen Frau, die in diesem einen Moment, in dem die Zeit still zu stehen schien, bevor sie an ihm vorbeipreschte, mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen auf ihn herabblickte, während der von der Geschwindigkeit des Pferdes aufgebrachte Wind seine schwarzen Haare zerzauste und ihm Staub in die Augen trieb. Er spürte, wie sich plötzlich ein grauer Schleier des Vergessens von seinen Augen legte und er die junge Frau mit einem Mal erkannte.

„Was ist?", fragte Akane ihre beiden Schwestern freundlich, doch mit leichter Ungeduld in ihrer Stimme, als sie endlich die Küche erreicht hatten, und sie sich nun mit undeutbaren Gesichtszügen zu ihr umdrehten. „Was wollt ihr mir denn sagen?"

„Es geht um deinen Verlobten", seufzte Nabiki, nachdem sie einen bedeutungsvollen Blick mit ihrer älteren Schwester getauscht hatte, und blickte nachdenklich durch das Fenster in die schwarze Nacht hinaus. „Vielleicht solltest du dich setzen, was wir mit dir zu besprechen haben, ist kein lustiges Thema."

„Was?", fragte Akane nun sichtlich irritiert und blickte ihre beiden Schwestern abwechselnd an.

„Akane", sagte Kasumi vorsichtig und legte ihr eine Hand sanft auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, dass du Ranma liebst, obwohl du ihn erst seit zwei Tagen kennst, ich kann es in deinen Bewegungen, in deinen Augen, in deinem ganzen Wesen sehen, und wir wunderten uns, wie du so viel für ihn empfinden kannst, da du ihn doch erst so kurz kennst. Nein, Akane, lass mich ausreden! Ich weiß, es geht mich nichts an, was während der fehlgeschlagenen Hochzeit passiert ist, es geht mich auch nichts an, wer er ist, und woher ihr euch kennt, denn obwohl er dich nicht zu kennen scheint, kann ich doch fühlen, dass du ihn kennst. Warte, Akane! Unsere Familie besitzt die Gabe, den roten Faden des Schicksals zu sehen und ihr beide seid mit dem roten Faden des Schicksals verbunden, einem so starken und unzertrennlichen Band, wie ich es noch nie zuvor in meinem Leben gesehen habe, doch wie stark es auch sein mag, geht doch ein zweiter roter Faden von seinem kleinen Finger hinfort."

„Aber, aber, das kann, das gibt es nicht!", stammelte die junge Frau verwirrt, sank auf den Stuhl neben sich und blickte ihre älteste Schwester flehend an. „Bitte sag mir, dass das nicht wahr ist. Sag mir, dass du dir das ausgedacht hast, weil du ihn nicht magst, sag mir, dass das ganze ein Scherz ist!"

„Nein, Akane", entschuldigte sich ihre Schwester gequält. „Es tut mir schrecklich leid, meine Liebe, aber ich kann nicht ändern, was ist. Ich musste es dir sagen, weil der beinahe verblasste, zweite Faden stärker wird."

„Aber wer? Wohin geht er?"

„Dorthin", meinte Nabiki ruhig und deutete sanft hinauf zur Decke. „Er verschwindet in den Himmel und verblasst dort oben. Es ergibt keinen Sinn, aber es ist so."

„Ranma?", hörte er die zarte Stimme einer jungen Frau über die leblose Steppe zu ihm herüberwehen, während er seine Augen schloss und mit beiden Händen seinen Kopf hielt, der vor unsäglichem Schmerz zu zerbersten schien, als sich der Schleier für kurze Zeit von seinen Augen hob, und ihm Einsicht in Erinnerungen erlaubte, die er vor Jahren vergessen zu haben schien, die jetzt jedoch so klar vor seine Augen traten, dass er glaubte, sie wären erst gestern geschehen.

„Ranma?", hörte er die zarte Stimme erneut, doch dieses Mal dringlicher sprechen, und spürte eine warme Hand auf seiner Brust, während er verstand, wo er war, wer diese junge Frau war, was er hier tat; er erinnerte sich daran, wie er schon einmal scheinbar in seinen Träumen in diesem fernen Land verweilt war, ihm auf Bitten eines alten Mannes geholfen hatte, und nach Jahren wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, ohne dass er auch nur eine Sekunde fort gewesen zu sein schien.

„Ranma?", hörte er die unverkennbar weibliche Stimme ein drittes Mal rufen und öffnete endlich seine Augen wieder, als die Erinnerungen Einzug in sein Gedächtnis erhalten hatten, und blickte erstaunt in die Augen seiner Verlobten, die besorgt neben ihm auf dem Bett saß, ihre warme Hand auf seiner Brust, und ihm nun, da er scheinbar wieder erwacht war, ein strahlendes Lächeln schenkte. „Was war denn los, Ranma? Du hast dir deinen Kopf gehalten und vor Schmerz gestöhnt! Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Nein", flüsterte er beinahe lautlos und starrte mit entsetztem Blick auf seinen Handrücken, auf dem plötzlich ein leuchtendes Zeichen eingraviert schien; als er begann, das Zimmer und seine Verlobte doppelt zu sehen, lehnte er sich mit wehmütigem Blick nach vorne zu ihr, nahm ihre rosaroten Wangen in seine Hände und küsste sie ein letztes Mal. „Ich werde dich vermissen."

Kurz bevor er schließlich hintenüber fiel und sich seine Augen schlossen, glaubte er, seine Verlobte ein letztes Mal wie trunken sprechen zu hören: „Meine, meine Hand…"


	4. Rückkehr

Sie hatte es sich geschworen. Sie hatte es sich geschworen, und dennoch spürte sie, wie jene wankelmütigen Worte in den unergründlichen Tiefen ihrer Augen widerhallten, verstummten, und, wiedergeboren als das verhasste Versprechen, in den gläsernen Sphären aufwallten, in denen sich das durch das geöffnete Fenster eindringende Sternenmeer des düsteren Nachthimmels spiegelte, als sie die Leere seines dringlichen Abschiedes auf ihren liebenden Lippen, die nach ihrem rauen Gegenstücke lechzten, erkannte. Sie hatte es sich geschworen, keine Träne mehr zu vergießen, und dennoch perlten die salzhaltigen Diamanten von ihren Wimpern, spiegelten sich bläulich im gesponnen Licht der milden Mondstrahlen und tropften mit unerträglicher Gleichgültigkeit rhythmisch auf ihren auf der Bettdecke erstarrten Handrücken.

Sein sanfter, freudvoller Frühlingsatem, der jenen kalten Winter ihres Missvergnügens mit seiner wärmenden Wonne vertrieben hatte, hauchte ihrer zerrissenen Seele die quälende Leere seiner ausdruckslosen Augen ein, als seine blassen Lippen die verhassten Worte des Abschiedes formten. Während die eisige Kälte das Feuer ihres Herzens zu tilgen und den sehnlichsten Wunsch ihrer Seele zu vernichten drohte, griff die junge Frau in verzweifelter Hoffnung nach der Hand ihres Verlobten, umgarnte sein undurchschaubares Sein mit der bedingungslosen Liebe ihres gesamten Wesens, bis sein Wesen, in jenem seltenen Zustand zwischen Wachen und Träumen gefangen, auf die Verlockung ihres Seins antwortete und ihre Seelen, getrennt nur durch ihre Körper, für einen Wimpernschlag in der Ewigkeit verschmolzen, bevor ein brennender Schmerz ihren Körper durchfuhr und sie gezwungen war, von ihm zu lassen.

Undurchdringlich erschien ihm das vollkommenste Schwarz vor seinen geschlossenen Augen, das unaufhaltsam in jede Pore seines Wesens drang, als er entspannt auf das weiche Bett seiner Verlobten fiel, um niemals auf ihm zu landen. Akane Tendo, seine Verlobte. Er wusste nicht, warum der Klang dieser wohlgeformten Worte sein Herz höher schlagen ließ, warum er ein liebevolles Lächeln auf seine lauteren Lippen zauberte, warum er ihr glockenhelles Lachen, ihre kindliche Unbeschwertheit, ihre elegante Schönheit sehen wollte, wenn er seine azurblauen Augen aufschlug, obgleich er sie selten in seinem Leben gesehen hatte, warum er dem Kommenden keinen Gedanken der Furcht schenkte, sondern voll Wehmut auf die wenigen sonnigen Tage der Sorglosigkeit zurückblickte, obgleich er sie kaum kennen konnte, warum er seine Verlobte vermissen würde, obgleich er sich niemals dem aufoktroyierten Willen seines Vaters würde beugen.

Ohne sein Gewicht zu spüren, schwebte der schwarzhaarige Mann in der scheinbaren Schwerelosigkeit des Flusses der Zeit, dessen sanfter Strom ihn an die bekannt unbekannten Gestaden des fernen Landes geleiten sollte, bis seine Schuhe sicheren Boden berührten, und er sein Gewicht wieder selbst tragen musste. Als ein silberner Streifen das erdrückende Schwarz des Nichts durchzog, erkannte er, dass er das Ziel seiner Reise auf den Wassern des Neubeginns und zugleich Endes erreicht hatte, und hob vorsichtig, aber mit einem resignierenden Seufzer sein rechtes Augenlid, bevor er es würgend wieder schloss, da sein Kopf noch immer glaubte zu fallen, doch sein Auge die wunderschönen Umrisse eines zauberhaften Ortes erkennen konnte, an dessen Rand er stand, bis er die widersprüchlichen Informationen verarbeiten konnte.

Behutsam brach das silbrige Licht des weißen Vollmondes durch die vereinzelten Wolken, deren stark akzentuierte Umrisse sich rötlich vom dunklen, sternenübersäten Nachthimmel absetzten, und fiel lautlos auf die vom kühlen Winterwind wallende Wasseroberfläche, deren kleine Wellen die wabernden Nebelschwaden, die mit den Winden tanzend die Schneise des gesponnenen Mondlichtes zu verdecken versuchten, hinfort zu tragen schienen in das dichte, düstere Dickicht des Waldes, der den kleinen See umgab. In weiter Ferne erhob sich majestätisch ein Berg hoch gegen das von den Sternen besiedelte Firmament, dessen Umriss sich in jenem gespenstischen Nebel nur undeutlich abzeichnete wie das am Seeufer hervorragende Haus, neben dem die kleine, hölzerne Brücke das Festland mit der winzigen Insel verband, auf der Ranma das kontinuierliche Schattenspiel des Mondes in seinen Erinnerungen schwelgend betrachtete.

„Ich wusste, du würdest zu mir zurückkehren", durchstreifte der Hauch eines Flüsterns die kalte Nachtluft mit solcher Intensität, dass die in seinen Ohren wohlklingenden Worte die Luft zu entzünden schienen, und zugleich mit solcher Zärtlichkeit, dass der von der Anwesenheit einer weiteren Person an diesem menschenleeren Ort überraschte Mann mit einem strahlenden Lächeln die aus den Winkeln seiner geschlossenen Augen hervorquellenden Tränen mit seinen Fingern hinfort wischte.

„Ich wusste, du würdest für mich zurückkehren", flüsterte die weibliche Stimme erneut, während Ranma spürte, wie zwei schlanke Arme seinen muskulösen Oberkörper zärtlich umschlangen, um ihn sanft und fest zugleich an die junge Frau zu drücken, die ihn nun zwang, sich in der unfreiwilligen Umarmung zu ihr herumzudrehen.

„Wie hast du gewusst, dass und wann ich hier erscheinen würde?", fragte der blauäugige Kampfsportler sanft, als er sich in den Armen der Frau umdrehte und einen kurzen Blick auf ihr rostbraunes Haar, das wie eine Kaskade an ihrem Rücken hinab fiel, erhaschte, bevor sie ihr Gesicht in seiner Schulter vergrub, und haltlos zu zittern begann, sodass er zaghaft seine starken Arme um ihren im schalen Licht des Mondes zerbrechlich wirkenden Körper legte, um ihr Halt zu geben.

„Ich wusste es nicht, deshalb habe ich jede Nacht hier auf dich gewartet. Es ist schließlich dein Lieblingsplatz, und schau nur, auf was du stehst", antwortete sie ihm leise, ihre Stimme gedämpft durch den Stoff seines Hemdes, und stahl sich aus der Umarmung, indem sie einen Schritt von ihm zurücktrat und ihren Blick auf den Boden gesenkt hielt.

„Unser Zeichen?", hauchte er überrascht, nachdem er seinen Blick auf den Boden gesenkt und bemerkt hatte, dass er sich auf einer kleinen, sechseckigen Erhöhung, einem Podest gleich, befand, in der ein schlichtes Symbol graviert war: ein . „Aber was bedeutet das?"

„Es bedeutet, dass ich dich all die Jahre vermisst habe!", offenbarte sie ihm und richtete ihre meerblauen Augen das erste Mal auf seine azurblauen Augen und spürte, wie verzweifelte Tränen aus ihnen sprudelten, ihre geschlossenen Lider überfluteten, und silbern im Mondlicht aufblitzend sich ihren eigenen Weg an ihren Wangen hinab bahnten, bis sie, die Stille der einsamen Nacht durchbrechend, mit lautem Getöse auf das marmorne Gebilde schlugen, bevor sie die Hand auf ihren Mund schlug, um ihr Schluchzen zu verbergen und den Strom der salzigen Tränen zu stoppen.

Wie in Trance trat der junge Mann auf die gleichaltrige Frau zu, nahm zärtlich ihre noch immer ihren Mund bedeckende Hand in seine eigene und strich sanft eine Strähne ihres gelockt braunen Haares hinter ihr Ohr, bevor er seine zitternde Hand um die schlanke Hüfte der jungen Frau legte und sie fest an sich zog. Mit dem leisen Rascheln ihres schlichten, weißen, knielangen Kleides in der sanften Brise des Windes bemerkte Ranma die schlafende Eleganz seiner Freundin, deren wohlgeformter Körper sich nahezu perfekt an ihn schmiegte, während sie ihren Kopf dankbar an seine Schulter legte, und ihre Tränen langsam im roten Stoff seiner Kleidung versiegten.

Haltlos schluchzend suchte sie, nicht im aufgewühlten Meer ihrer Gefühle zu ertrinken, dessen turmhohe Wellen sich schäumend an jenem einsamen Fels in der Brandung brachen, in dessen rotes Hemd sich ihre zitternden Hände verzweifelt gegraben hatten, um sich selbst der Illusion des sicheren Halts hinzugeben, während das silberne Mondlicht, einem statischen Scheinwerfer gleich, die ineinander verschlungene, unbewegliche Figur zum Tanze bat. Lautlos zog der über dem herrlichen See wabernde Nebel hinfort in die eisigen Regionen der Wolken, während die beiden Erwachsenen in der starren Umarmung der Nacht verharrten, bevor die braunhaarige Frau sich sanft aus ihr löste und ihn beschämt anblickte.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte sie, den Blick auf das kleine Podest richtend, auf dem die beiden standen, doch wurde sanft unterbrochen, als ihr Gegenüber ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter legte.

„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen, Malon", meinte er und deutete ein sanftes Lächeln an, als er vernommen hatte, wie sich die rubinroten Lippen seiner Freundin zu einem schwächlichen Lächeln verzogen hatten, der Nennung ihres Namens folgend. „All diese Zeit musstest du hier als Wächterin dienen, während ich diese sieben Jahre zu Hause verbringen durfte. Es tut mir Leid!"

„Sieben Jahre?", hauchte die junge Frau lautlos, ihr hoffendes Lächeln zerfallend in abertausend Splitter, die sich mit grausamer Gleichgültigkeit gemächlich in die silberne Seifenblase ihrer Traumwelt bohrten, bis diese zerplatzte und die Scherben ihres Lebens in dem aus dem Zerbersten ihrer Träume hervorgerufenen winterlichen Winde in alle Himmelsrichtungen zerstreut wurden, sodass sich ihre leeren Augen in seinen blauen Augen widerspiegelten, als sie verzweifelt versuchte, eine Lüge in seiner Äußerung zu erkennen. „Sieben Jahre waren es also?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte der junge Mann verwirrt, als er die tiefe Traurigkeit in den Tiefen ihrer Augen erkannt hatte, deren Leere ihn so sehr an seine Verlobte erinnerte, dass er sich unwillkürlich fragte, welche Schrecken ihm diese Spiegel zu ihren Seelen mit der Zeit offenbaren würden.

„Zeit", antwortete sie ihm abwesend, während neuerliche Tränen in ihren Augen aufwallten, die sie hastig mit ihrem rechten Handrücken, der von einem braunen Handschuh verdeckt war, fortzuwischen suchte, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Der Fluss der Zeit, der auch unsere Welt bestimmt, ist hier näher am Ursprung, an der Quelle der Zeit, und fließt deshalb schneller, reißender den Berg hinab als zu Hause."

„Was?", fragte Ranma nun noch verwirrter.

„Es ist eigentlich ganz einfach, Ranma", sagte sie lächelnd, da sie sich mit ihm an ihrer Seite an alte Zeiten erinnert fühlte. „Was ich all die Jahre befürchtet habe, ist tatsächlich wahr: obwohl Tag und Nacht hier dieselbe Länge haben wie zu Hause, vergeht die Zeit schneller. Für dich mögen seit dem letzten Besuch hier sieben Jahre vergangen sein, aber für mich – ich gehöre dieser Welt nun einmal nicht an und unterliege somit den Gesetzmäßigkeiten meiner, unserer Welt –, für mich sind hier in dieser Welt Jahre vergangen, nein Jahrhunderte, ich weiß es nicht mehr, denn irgendwann habe ich aufgehört, die Tage zu zählen."

„Aber wie?", fragte der Kampfsportler irritiert, während sein Blick über die schlanke Form seiner Freundin schweifte, den fehlenden Lederhandschuh an ihrer linken Hand erkennend, auf deren Rücken er verblasst drei goldene, gleichseitige Dreiecke vernahm, die Ecken des am höchsten sitzenden auf den Spitzen der beiden anderen verweilend, und somit ein größeres Dreieck bildend, bis sein fragender Blick auf den im sanften Licht des Mondes für wenige Augenblicke hell aufblitzenden Diamantringen hängen blieb. „Wie kann das sein? Wie kann hier so viel Zeit vergangen sein, ohne dass du dich geändert hast?"

„Wer sagt, dass ich mich nicht geändert habe?", antwortete sie ihm mit einem traurigen Lächeln und bedeutete ihm mit ihrer gehobenen linken Hand, zu schweigen, während sie enttäuscht und wütend zugleich auf den grünen und roten Ring an ihrem Mittel- und Ringfinger blickte. „Ich weiß, was du gemeint hast, Ranma: ich bin gealtert wie du, weil ich dieser Welt nicht angehöre, sondern unserer Welt; aber ich habe mich auch geändert. Ich bin nicht länger so naiv wie früher, und ich würde denselben Fehler nicht ein zweites Mal begehen."

„Malon? Was genau?", fragte der junge Mann besorgt, den Blick von den in reich verzierten, goldenen, ineinander verschlungenen Fassungen, auf denen die Diamanten ruhten, auf das mit einem Mal schreckensbleiche Gesicht der braunhaarigen Frau wendend, deren Hand sich blitzschnell um seinen Arm geschlossen hatte, und ihn mit aller Kraft vom Podest hinfort zerrte. „Was ist denn jetzt los?"

„Jemand kommt", antwortete sie ihm kurz angebunden, und blieb schwer atmend neben der kleinen Erhöhung stehen, ihre geweiteten Augen auf das Podest gerichtet, ihre zitternden Hände Halt suchend an seine starke Brust gelehnt, den beruhigend regelmäßigen Schlag seines Herzens fühlend, ihre Stimme bebend, als sie ihm befahl: „Umarme mich und blicke nur in meine Augen!"

„Jemand kommt?", fragte Ranma nun noch verwirrter, den Befehl seiner Freundin ignorierend, und versuchte zu begreifen, warum grenzenlose Furcht das ganze Wesen der jungen Frau eingenommen hatte.

„Ich verspreche dir, jede deiner Fragen zu beantworten, nur tue jetzt, was ich dir sage!", drängte sie ihn verzweifelt, während ihre blauen Augen ihn anflehten, ihren Worten Folge zu leisten. „Vertraue mir!"

Eindringlich suchten seine azurblauen Augen in jenen meerblauen Augen der braunhaarigen Frau nach einem Anzeichen, das ihm hätte helfen können zu verstehen, das ihm hätte erklären können, was um ihn geschah, doch fanden sie in ihnen nichts als die bloße Furcht vor dem Kommenden, sodass der junge Mann nach kurzem Zögern beinahe unmerklich nickte und seine Arme vorsichtig um die in den gesponnen Strahlen des Mondlichtes zerbrechlich wirkende Figur der Frau legte, die sich zuneigend in die Umarmung ihres Freundes legte, während ihre Hände zärtlich an seiner Brust bis zu seinem Hals wanderten, hinter dem sie sich liebevoll ineinander verschlossen.

Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergaß Ranma die drohende Gefahr und versank, geleitet durch den heißen Atem der jungen Frau, der in der Kälte der Nacht kleinste Wölkchen in den spärlichen Raum zwischen ihren Gesichtern zauberte und über seine leicht geöffneten Lippen wehte, in wundervolle Träume längst vergessener Kindheitstage, die das feurige Blut in seinen Adern nur ein klein wenig erwallten, sein vor Leben bebendes Herz nur ein klein wenig schneller schlagen und seine ruckartige Atmung nur ein klein wenig unregelmäßiger werden ließen, während sein Mund das affektierte Lächeln der rubinroten Lippen seiner Freundin imitierte, bis er die Veränderung in seiner Umgebung wahrnahm.

Von weiter Ferne erschallte das schwache Wiehern eines stolzen Rosses, dessen Hufe, so leise war sein Galoppieren, von der Luft getragen zu sein schien, während das Schwarz der Nacht von einem durchdringenden Blau verdeckt wurde, das sich spiralenförmig schnell dem Podest näherte, bis es auf das marmorne Gebilde traf, dort in einen Regenbogen aus allen Farben zerbarst, die schneller als das Licht von der Schwärze der bitterkalten Nacht absorbiert wurden, und in ihrer Mitte somit einzig den schemenhaften Umriss einer menschenähnlichen Person zurückließen, der jedoch nach wenigen Momenten, in denen das schwache Nachleuchten der Farben verblasst war, mit der Dunkelheit verschmolz.

Indes leistete der junge Mann der Bitte seiner Freundin, ihr und nur ihr in die Augen zu blicken, Folge, sodass er das verwirrende Geschehen seiner Umgebung nur aus seinen Augenwinkeln wahrnahm; aber es war nicht nur um ihres Flehens willen, dass er sich nicht von ihr abwandte. Als das leise Trappen der Hufen des Pferdes an Intensität zunahm, erforschte Ranma die unverhohlen Zuneigung ausstrahlenden blauen Augen der Frau, die ihm so bekannt und zugleich so fern war, bis ihn ein einziges Wort einer wohl vertrauten Stimme aus der selbstauferlegten Trance riss, und ihn erschrocken und verwirrt die Bitte Malons vergessen ließ.

„Ranma?"


	5. Konflikte

Beinahe schwerelos schwebte die junge, schwarzhaarige Frau auf den stillstehenden Gewässern eines sattblauen Flusses dahin, auf denen die Zeit selbst nicht zu existieren schien, denn während sie ihren Blick in dem prächtigen Farbenspiel ihr bekannt vorkommenden Gefilde verlor, verging nicht eine Sekunde ihres Lebens, und doch glaubte sie, eine Ewigkeit und länger dahinzugleiten, bevor sie schließlich ihr unbekanntes Ziel erreichen sollte. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie an diesen wundersamen Ort gelangt war, war sie doch nur Augenblicke zuvor noch mit ihrem Verlobten in ihrem Bett gesessen, sie wusste nicht, wie sie hilflos auf einem Fluss treiben sollte, konnte sie doch nicht schwimmen, sie wusste nichts, und doch verstand sie, dass sie es würde geschehen lassen müssen, um ihr Ziel zu erreichen.

Unbewusst spürte sie, dass sich ihre Reise auf diesem Fluss ihrem Ende näherte, richtete sich auf, und warf einen letzten Blick auf den im Nebel der Zeit verblassenden, nächtlichen Regenbogen, der sie an längst vergangene Tage des Glückes erinnerte, bevor sich das Gewässer dem Boden zuneigte, und sie im Schein der satten Blauschattierung ein geschickt aus glänzend weißem Marmor gefertigtes Podest erblickte, neben dem sich ein Liebespaar, gefangen in der Unendlichkeit der Zeit, in des anderen Augen verlor. Einer vergessenen Göttin gleich an Eleganz setzte sie ihren schwerelosen, linken Fuß auf den kalten Marmor und spürte ihr eigenes Gewicht wieder, als auch ihr zweiter Fuß auf dem Boden der neuen Welt aufsetzte.

Ein bezauberndes Lächeln schmückte ihre rubinroten Lippen, als sie das sich liebende Paar im spärlichen Licht des in allen Farben des Regenbogens aufleuchtenden Flusses der Zeit beobachtete, bevor das prächtige Farbenspiel vom undurchdringlichen Schwarz der Nacht verschlungen wurde, jenes Paar, das sie so sehr an die wenigen, freudvollen Tage mit ihrem Verlobten erinnerte, an Ranma, der eine so erstaunliche Ähnlichkeit mit jenem Mann an der Seite der wunderschönen Frau, deren langes, rostbraunes Haar wellenförmig an ihrem schmalen Schultern und dem anmutigen, weißen Kleid hinab fiel, das ihr hinreißende Weiblichkeit lieblich betonte, aufwies, dass die junge Frau wenige Momente verblüfft auf dem Podest stehen blieb, ohne auch nur einen Atemzug der frischen Nachtluft nahm, bevor sie ungläubig seinen Namen ausrief.

„Ranma?"

Noch immer vollkommen verblüfft beobachtete die junge Frau, wie sich der angesprochene Mann ebengleich sprachlos aus der Umarmung mit der Frau an seiner Seite riss, um seine Verlobte mit vor Erstaunen weit geöffnetem Mund anzustarren, ohne auch nur einen Laut produzieren zu können, während ihre Augen verwirrt zwischen dem jungen Mann und der sie mit zusammengezogenen Brauen fragend anblickenden Frau huschten, versuchend, Sinn in diesen für sie unsinnigen Ereignissen der letzten Sekunden, Minuten oder Stunden zu finden, die ihr, als sie über all das Geschehene nachdachte, schreckliche Kopfschmerzen zu bereiten drohten.

„Akane?", fragte der junge Mann tonlos, nachdem das vollkommene Schweigen, das so drückend auf den Personen an diesem verzauberten See lag wie die undurchdringlichen Nebelschwaden der frühen Morgenstunden über den Gewässern der Welten hingen, und trat einen vorsichtigen Schritt auf die verwirrte junge Frau zu. „Was? Wie? Wo?"

„Wortgewandt wie eh und je", flüsterte die angesprochene Kampfsportlerin in die sanften Wogen des Windes hinein und beobachtete für einen kurzen Momenten, in dem all ihre Sorgen und Ängste in Vergessenheit gerieten, mit einem strahlenden Lächeln, wie die unsichtbaren Schwingen ihre gehauchten Worte an die Gefilde unbekannter Länder trugen, von denen sie niemals zurückkehren sollten. „Ranma, was geht hier vor sich? In einem Moment sitze ich in meinem Bett und im nächsten Moment stehe ich hier – wo auch immer das sein mag. Wo sind wir? Und wer ist sie?"

Bevor der junge Mann auch nur über eine zufriedenstellende Antwort auf die für ihn ebengleich verwirrenden Fragen nachdenken konnte, vernahm Ranma das kaum hörbare Rascheln eines Kleides in der leichten Brise des Windes und sah, wie seine Freundin aus vergessen geglaubten Kindheitstagen zu seiner Verlobten auf das Podest trat und ihr, ein freundliches Lächeln schenkend, die Hand darbot. Zögerlich, wenngleich noch immer lächelnd, nahm die junge Frau die Hand ihrer hübschen Konkurrentin an, während wohlklingende Worte ihrer bezaubernden Stimme ihre sinnlichen Lippen verließen, die selbst Berge zu bewegen zu vermögen schienen.

„Was hier vor sich geht, kann ich dir auch nicht beantworten", meinte die braunhaarige Frau freundlich, bevor sie die Hand ihres Gegenüber mit sanfter Gewalt drehte, um ihren unbedeckten Handrücken erkennen zu können, auf dem dasselbe Zeichen, das auch auf dem Podest eingemeißelt war, schwächlich aufleuchtete, und mit einem verwirrten Seitenblick auf den jungen Mann leise murmelnd fortfuhr, „aber es ist so, wie ich vermutet habe; nur, warum?"

„Was meinst du?", fragte Ranma und trat zu den beiden Frauen auf das Podest, sodass auch er die im spärlichen Licht des anbrechenden Tages schwächlich aufleuchtenden Dreiecke sehen konnte. „Wie kann das sein?"

„Ich verstehe es auch nicht", gab sie zu und blickte in seine fragenden Augen. „Es müssten zwei in einem sein, damit es Sinn macht, aber das kann unmöglich sein, nicht wahr? Aber anders kann ich es nicht erklären. Wie lange und gut kennt ihr euch schon, Ranma?"

„Nicht länger als zwei Tage", antwortete er ihr, bevor das Gespräch der beiden abrupt beendet wurde, indem die junge Frau ihre Hand aus der Hand der ihr noch immer unbekannten Frau nahm und sich laut räusperte, sodass die fragenden Blick der beiden Erwachsenen sich nun auf Akane richteten.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte sie bestimmt und blickte abwechselnd ihren Verlobten und die Frau mit den rostbraunen Haaren an. „Und ich will keine ausweichende Erklärung, sondern eine verständliche Kurzfassung: wo bin ich, wer bist du, warum bin ich hier, und was passiert hier?"

Für einige unbequeme Augenblickte suchten die beiden angesprochenen Erwachsenen fragend in den Augen des anderen nach Antworten, sodass das erneute Schweigen Akane die Möglichkeit bot, die wunderschöne Frau zu betrachten: ernüchtert stellte sie fest, dass die Unbekannte ein wenig größer war als sie selbst, dass ihre kastanienbraunen Haare so voluminös und lang waren wie sie selbst es sich mit ihrem Haar wünschte, dass sich ihre Figur unter dem wundervollen, weißen Kleid deutlich weiblicher abzeichnete als ihre eigene, dass ihr kokettes Verhalten, als sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss, ihre weiblichen Reize noch auffälliger herausstechen ließ, dass sie wunderschön war, dies wusste, und geschickt einzusetzen vermochte.

„Am besten setzt du dich hin, denn das hier wird ein wenig länger dauern", meinte der junge Mann schließlich, nachdem er beinahe unmerklich mit den Schultern gezuckt und seine Freundin daraufhin zustimmend genickt, zugleich aber resignierend geseufzt hatte, bevor sie dem Paar nun den Rücken zudrehte und einen lauten Pfiff ausstieß, auf den das laute Wiehern eines Pferdes folgte, das mit Windeseile über die hölzerne Hängebrücke, die die Insel mit dem Festland verband, auf die drei Erwachsenen zugaloppiert kam. „Akane, das ist Malon, eine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen. Malon, das ist Akane, meine, ich meine, sie ist…"

„Seine Verlobte", half ihm die junge Frau mit einem ärgerlichen Blick nach und beobachtete den Rücken ihrer möglichen Rivalin, an dem sie jedoch keine Veränderung wahrnehmen konnte. „Schön, dich kennenzulernen!"

Während diese Worte ihren Mund verließen, traf das braune Pferd, dessen Mähne majestätisch in der kühlen Brise wehte, als es sein hoch erhobenes Haupt, als ob ihm die Worte missfielen, schüttelte, auf der Insel ein und bot seiner Besitzerin die Satteltaschen dar, aus denen sie schnell eine zusammengerollte Karte zog, bevor sie ihm einen liebevollen Klaps gab, der ihm zu verstehen gab, dass er nach Hause reiten durfte, und sich mit einem strahlenden Lächeln wieder den beiden Erwachsenen widmete, die Karte vorsichtig auf dem Podest ausbreitend, während das Pferd gemütlich auf das Festland zuritt.

„Es freut mich auch, dich kennenzulernen", begrüßte sie die schwarzhaarige Frau und blickte sie fragend an. „Ich nehme an, es handelt sich um eine arrangierte Hochzeit?"

„Woher?", wollte die junge Frau wissen, doch Malon signalisierte ihr mit einem ungeduldigen Winken, dass sie sich setzen sollte, während sie die Karte ausbreitete.

„Ranma meinte, er kenne dich erst seit zwei Tagen", rief sie der jungen Frau ins Gedächtnis und blinzelte ihr lächelnd zu, als diese zunehmend verwirrt blickte. „Ich kann eins und eins zusammenzählen, schließlich bin ich die Botin der Weisheit. Und bevor du nun fragst, was es damit auf sich hat, erzähle ich es dir lieber gleich: Siehst du das auf dem Podest eingemeißelte Symbol? Es repräsentiert den heutigen Glauben der Menschen an drei Göttinnen der Weisheit, des Mutes, und der Stärke."

Während die braunhaarige Frau der sie neugierig beobachtenden Fremden alle Fragen zu beantworten versuchte, strich sie zärtlich mit ihrer rechten Handfläche über den kalten Marmor und hielt dabei für wenige Augenblicke auf jedem der drei Dreiecke, deren Seiten zusammen die langen Seiten eines größeren Dreieckes bildeten, in dessen Mitte der weiße Marmor ein viertes, umgekehrtes Dreieck zeigte, inne, um dessen jeweilige Bedeutung zu verdeutlichen, bevor sie dem sie fragend anblickenden Mann ein bezauberndes Lächeln schenkte.

„Vor vielen, vielen Jahren drohte die Natur der hier in dieser Welt lebenden Menschen und Göttern, sich selbst und die Welt mit sich zu zerstören, und so beteten die wenigen vernünftigen Menschen zu den ihnen unbekannten Göttern, ihnen in dieser Zeit der Not Beistand zu leisten", setzte sie ihre Erklärung fort, den verstimmten Blick der schwarzhaarigen Frau nicht wahrnehmend. „Durch ihre gemeinsame Anstrengung gelang es ihnen, eine Brücke über den Fluss der Zeit, der sich stetig in nur eine Richtung bewegen sollte, zu schlagen, und Ranma und mich als Kinder aus unserer Welt in ihre zu holen, wo sie uns als Götter der Weisheit und des Mutes proklamierten. Mit der Hilfe der Prinzessin der Menschen schafften wir es nach zahllosen Konflikten, Frieden zwischen den Menschen, den selbsternannten Göttern und den Monstern herzustellen."

„Fluss der Zeit? Götter? Monster?", fragte Akane noch verwirrter als zuvor und bat ihren Verlobten mit einem ratlosen Blick um eine Erklärung. „Wovon redet ihr da? Und wo sind wir eigentlich?"

„Zeit, Akane, ist fließend", versuchte die junge Frau, ihr das Phänomen zu beschreiben. „Wie ein tatsächlicher Fluss schreitet sie stets in eine Richtung voran, hat aber auch Seitenarme und Kurven. Wir alle treiben auf dem Fluss der Zeit, ohne uns dessen bewusst zu sein, und auf den verschiedenen Abschnitten des Flusses existieren verschiedene Welten, die eine fließt schneller, da sie näher an der Quelle der Zeit ist, die andere langsamer, da sie weiter von ihr entfernt ist. Alle diese Welten sind miteinander verbunden, und uns doch verborgen, da wir sie nur betreten können, wenn wir die Zeit selbst beherrschen, im Fluss zu schwimmen vermögen; aber nur sehr, sehr wenige Menschen haben diese Fähigkeit. Bist du nicht selbst vor wenigen Momenten auf genau diesem Fluss getrieben?"

„Nun, ich hatte das Gefühl, auf einem Fluss zu treiben", gab die angesprochene Frau zu, schüttelte aber energisch ihren Kopf, „aber das kann unmöglich sein! Die Zeit ist doch kein Fluss! Das kann einfach nicht sein!"

„Es ist aber so", stellte Malon gutmütig fest. „Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer zu glauben ist, ich habe selbst lange gebraucht, um diese Tatsache zu verarbeiten; am besten, ich versuche dir die Theorie praktisch zu erklären: Hattest du noch nie ein Déjà-vu, das Gefühl, etwas wäre bereits geschehen, doch tatsächlich ist es das nicht? Manchmal treiben wir vom Hauptstrom der Zeit in einen Seitenarm, der schneller fließt, und wenn wir dann auf den langsamen Hauptstrom zurückkehren, ist unsere Realität für einen Moment zu schnell. Bis dieser Fehler korrigiert ist, leben wir zwei parallele Realitäten, vergessen die schnellere Zeit allerdings, sobald wir wieder im Tempo des Stroms dahin treiben, aber manchmal, nur manchmal erlaubt uns unser Verstand, diese andere Realität zu erblicken, und wir denken, wir hätten ein Ereignis schon einmal erlebt."

„Aber wenn das, was du sagst, tatsächlich wahr ist", versuchte die junge Frau, die gesamte Tragweite der nahenden Erkenntnis zu begreifen, obwohl ihr die Vorstellung eines Flusses der Zeit seltsam fremd, doch die möglichen Implikationen eines solchen Konstruktes noch viel erschreckender erschienen, „wenn das wirklich wahr sein sollte, heißt das dann, dass man die Zeit selbst…"

„Ja", antwortete Malon den beiden erstaunten Erwachsenen ernst. „Ich denke, es müsste möglich sein, aber selbst ich habe noch nicht herausgefunden, wie man die Zeit selbst beeinflussen könnte, obwohl ich seit vielen Jahren den Fluss der Zeit erforsche. Was aber jetzt wichtiger ist, Ranma, ist der Grund, warum du wieder hier bist; das Land ist…"

„Warte!", unterbrach Akane Malon, die ihr zunächst einen verwirrten Blick, da sie durch das Gespräch über den Fluss der Zeit vergessen hatte, dass der Neuankömmling noch immer nicht alles verstanden hatte, dann jedoch ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte, während sie konzentriert ihren Worten lauschte. „Wenn der Fluss und diese Welt also wirklich existieren, und die Menschen Ranma und dich als Götter sehen, dann kann ich verstehen, warum Ranma hier ist, aber warum ich?"

„Das", meinte die junge Frau nachdenklich und wechselte einen flüchtigen Blick mit ihrem Freund, „ist eine gute Frage, vor allem, da ihr beide das Zeichen des Mutes innehaltet. So absurd es auch klingen mag, wäre eine solche Teilung nur möglich, wenn eure Wesen verbunden wären."

Bevor die junge Frau die Worte der hübschen Braunhaarigen erwidern, bevor sie auch nur einatmen konnte, flackerte der die Tiefen ihrer Erinnerung erhellende Schein einer brennenden Kerze vor ihrem inneren Auge auf, der die undurchdringliche Finsternis der ihr so vertrauten und zugleich gefürchteten Umgebung erleuchtete, und ihr den Blick auf einen im lodernden Schein tausender Kerzen aufleuchtenden Fluss gewährte, in dessen kalten Tiefen ihr vergangenes Selbst ihre Zeit mit ihrem Verlobten teilte, indem sie ihm die Hälfte ihrer hell flackernden Kerze vermachte, um sein Leben zu retten; als sie sich selbst im Fluss der Zeit sah, verstand sie, dass seine Existenz keine Lüge sein konnte, verstand sie, dass sie zusammen mit ihrem Verlobten hier war, da ihre Leben aufgrund ihrer Tat für immer miteinander verbunden sein würden.

„Der Fluss der Zeit, er existiert wirklich", murmelte sie geistesabwesend in die kalte Nachtluft, während sie in die Ferne der ihr unbekannten Welt starrte, ohne zu sehen, was sie dort erwarten würde.

„Ich freue mich, dass du mir glaubst", meinte die junge Frau und riss Akane damit aus ihren Gedanken. „Und Rauru wird sicherlich eine Antwort haben, warum du hier bist und das Zeichen des Mutes trägst; aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig: wir befinden uns in dieser Welt nahe an der Quelle der Zeit, das heißt, die Zeit vergeht hier deutlich schneller als bei uns, da der Strom schneller hinab fließt; und obwohl Tag und Nacht dieselbe Länge wie zu Hause haben, sind seit seinem letzten Besuch in dieser Welt vor sieben Jahren in eurer Welt mehrere hundert Jahre in dieser Welt vergangen und alte Konflikte neu ausgebrochen."

„Welche Konflikte?", fragte Akane verwirrt in dem verzweifelten Versuch, nicht über ihre eigene Erkenntnis nachzudenken.

„Schau hier", sagte Malon und gestikulierte in die Richtung der Karte, die sie auf dem Podest ausgerollt hatte. „In dieser Welt hat der Fluss der Zeit viele Seitenarme, die an verschiedenen Positionen auf diese Welt treffen und ihr versickern, sodass diese Welt von reiner Energie der Zeit durchdrungen ist. Vor vielen Jahren lebten an diesen Positionen verschiedene Menschenstämme, die sich aber nach und nach diese Energie zunutze machten und sich veränderten. Sie glauben, dass es Magie sei oder etwas noch absurderes, nur weil sie nicht verstehen, dass die Zeit selbst dafür verantwortlich ist. Da sich die verschiedenen Stämme verschieden entwickelten, entstanden Konflikte, wer wem überlegen sei."

„Und?", fragte Akane. „Geschieht das nicht auch in unserer Welt?"

„Das mag sein", stimmte ihr Malon zu, „aber überlege, welche Gefahr besteht, wenn du die Energie der Zeit selbst verwendest, um deine Meinung zu betonen. Es kann katastrophale Folgen haben und die Zeit selbst beeinflussen; deshalb haben Ranma und ich mithilfe der damaligen Prinzessin versucht, die Interessensgegensätze auszugleichen, indem wir den Zora, den Goronen, und…"

„Wovon sprichst du?", mischte sich Ranma, der den Erklärungen der jungen Frau stillschweigend gefolgt war, um seiner Verlobten die Möglichkeit zu geben, die Welt, in der sie nun gefangen waren, zu verstehen. „Wer sind Zora und Goronen?"

Als Ranma geendet hatte, erschallte das glockenhelle Lachen der jungen Frau in der Stille der Nacht, wurde von der Oberfläche des ruhigen Wassers zurückgeworfen und tausendfach verstärkt, als es an die entfernten Gefilden des Festlandes wanderte und den Tag mit seiner Helligkeit herbeizurufen schien, während es in die Herzen der Menschen um sie herum eindrang und alle Ängste und Sorgen vertrieb, sodass Akane und Ranma nichts als reine Freude empfanden, als sie der wohlklingenden Stimme der Frau lauschten, die sie verzaubert zu haben schien.

„Ach, es ist Jahre her, seit ich das letzte Mal so aus vollstem Herzen gelacht habe", gestand sie, nachdem ihr Lachen verklungen war und die Nacht ein weiteres Mal Einzug in die Welt fand. „Ich habe ganz vergessen, dass du die neuen Namen der Bewohner dieses Landes gar nicht kennen kannst; über die Jahrhunderte haben sich die Völker und deren Reiche verändert und so auch ihre Namen. Komm, ich zeige es dir auf der Karte."

Noch immer lächelnd fuhr die junge Frau mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger über die verschiedenen, markierten Orte auf der staubigen Landkarte und richtete ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf den schwarzhaarigen Mann an ihrer Seite, während sie ihm die Namen der Landschaften aufzählte. Schweigend hörte Akane den Worten von Malon zu, doch ruhte ihr Blick nicht auf der Karte, sondern auf den beiden Erwachsenen auf dem Podest, die ihre Anwesenheit in dieser fremden Welt vollkommen vergessen zu haben schienen, als sie sich über die Gegebenheiten der verschiedenen Völker unterhielten.

Ruhig beobachtete Akane die braunhaarige Frau an der Seite ihres Verlobten und versuchte, sich einzureden, dass sie nicht mehr als eine Kindheitsfreundin aus längst vergessenen Tagen war, doch glaubte sie, ein jedes Mal, wenn der Blick der jungen Frau unbemerkt und unbewusst auf den schwarzhaarigen Kampfsportler fiel, das sehnsüchtige Glimmen einer beinahe erloschenen Glut erkennen zu können, die schlafend auf der Feuerstelle ihres Herzens lag, bedeckt von der Asche tausender, ein einst mächtig loderndes Feuer speisender Holzscheite, die jedoch durch die Ankunft ihres Freundes in dieser Welt hinfort geweht zu werden schien.

Je länger Akane die beiden beobachtete, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass jener tobende Wirbelwind, der auch ihr Herz im Sturm erobert hatte, dem Feuer im Herzen der jungen Frau neues Leben einhauchte, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass Malon nicht nur eine Freundin aus Kindheitstagen war, desto sicherer wurde sie sich, dass sie in ihr eine Rivalin sah, doch erinnerte sich in ebenjenem Moment an die Tatsache, dass Ranma und sie mit einem so starken und unzertrennbaren Band des Schicksals verbunden waren, dem nur ein einziges Hindernis in den Weg gelegt war.

„Nein", hauchte sie mit vor Schrecken geöffneten Augen. „Der zweite Faden, das kann nicht wahr sein!"

„Akane?", hörte sie die besorgte Stimme ihres Verlobten, die sie sanft aus ihren Gedanken riss, sodass sie gezwungen war, die verwirrten Blicke der beiden Erwachsenen entschuldigend zu erwidern. „Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja", presste Akane verlegen hervor, während sie der zufrieden nickenden Frau einen nachdenklichen Blick schenkte. „Ja, bitte erkläre weiter, was es mit den Völkern auf sich hat."

„Aber natürlich", meinte Malon, widmete ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder der Karte. „Hier, im Zentrum des Landes, liegt meine Farm. Früher war dort ein verlassener, düsterer Ort, den die Menschen Hel nannten. Im Norden wohnen die Hylianer, die selbsternannten Götter, in der einzigen Stadt des Landes, die du unter Asgard kennst, in der sich auf die Zitadelle der Zeit befindet, die einzig gebliebene Erinnerung an Vanaheimr, dessen wenige Bewohner noch immer den Schatz der Zeit hüten, doch nur auf Bitte Einlass in ihr Reich gewähren; im Nordosten des Landes leben die Menschen im Dorf Kakariko, das du als Midgard kennst, während im Westen des Landes das Gerudotal und die Wüste befinden. Dort leben die Gerudo, die Lichtelfen, eine unberechenbare Rasse, die keine Männer dulden, und die gutmütigen Goronen, die Felsriesen. Du kennst es als Alfheimr und Jötunheimr. Wir befinden uns ganz im Süden des Landes am Hylianischen See, den die Zora, die Eisriesen, ihr Eigen nennen – genau wie ihr Reich im Nordosten des Landes, das du als Niflheimr kennst. Über ihrem Reich thront der Todesberg, in dem die feuerspeienden Riesen, die Dodongo, leben. Du kennst ihn als Muspelsheimr. Und ganz im Südosten, weit von allen anderen Völkern entfernt, ist das Heim der Zwerge, die sich selbst als Kokiri, niemals das Erwachsenenalter erreichende Kinder, bezeichnen, im Kokiriwald, in dem auch der große Dekubaum lebt, der nach dem Glauben der Kokiri alle Welten miteinander verbindet."

„Also haben wir den Zora, den Goronen, und den …", begann Ranma, die Erklärung fortzusetzen, doch bemühte sich vergebens, sich an den Namen der Zwerge zu erinnern.

„Kokiri", half die junge Frau lächelnd nach und wandte sich wieder direkt an Akane. „Wir haben diesen drei Völkern je einen Diamantring gegeben, die zu dritt in Zeiten der Not das Tor zum Schwert der Zeit in der Zitadelle der Zeit öffnen können; allerdings hat dieser Kompromiss nicht lange für Frieden gesorgt und…"

„Warte", unterbrach Akane die junge Frau seufzend und vergrub ihren Kopf in ihren Händen, um besser nachdenken zu können, während sie ihre Augen schloss. „Das sind einfach zu viele Informationen! Im Norden leben also Hylianer, selbsternannte Götter? Warum sind sie Götter? Und sie hüten was in der Zitadelle der Zeit? Und wer sind Zora, Goronen, Gerudo, und Kokiri?"

„Keine Angst, du wirst es alles verstehen, wenn du sie siehst", meinte die junge Frau beruhigend. „Die Hylianer sind selbsternannte Götter, da sie den Strom der Zeit besser als alle anderen Völker zu verstehen wissen, und damit Kräfte haben, die den anderen unbekannt sind; deshalb stellen sie auch den König des Landes. Sie hüten in der Zitadelle der Zeit ein Schwert, das vor vielen, vielen Jahren von einem Meisterschmied gefertigt wurde und in dem die reine Energie der Zeit fließt, sodass ihm keine der Besonderheiten der verschiedenen Völker seine Macht zu brechen vermag. Nur mit diesem Schwert können wir es wagen, die Konflikte zu lösen."

„Was für Konflikte denn?", fragte Akane nach einem kurzen Moment des Schweigens, in dem sie versuchte, die Vielzahl an verrückten Informationen in diesem seltsamen Land zu verarbeiten, die auf sie eindrangen.

„Nun, im Todesberg haust ein riesiger Drache, der den Vulkan zum Ausbruch zwingt und damit die Menschen am Fuße des Vulkans in Lebensgefahr bringt", begann die junge Frau ihre Aufzählung. „Aber wir können nicht in den Berg, da die Feuerechsen jeden, der sich ihrem Heim nähert, angreifen. Die Goronen würden uns helfen, da sie so stark wie sie sind und das Feuer der Dodongo aushalten, aber sie schaffen es nicht, über den Treibsandfluss zu gelangen, den die Hylianer aus Furcht vor ihnen angelegt haben. Dazu kommt, dass die Zora die Wasserversorgung der Menschen abschneiden, da die Hylianer ihnen diesen See nicht zugestehen wollen, und die Kokiri schotten sich von der Außenwelt komplett ab, da die Menschen Teile ihres heiligen Waldes gefällt haben, um sich selbst Häuser zu bauen."

„Und warum sollen wir uns darum kümmern?", fragte die zunehmend verwirrte junge Frau sichtlich irritiert, während sie ihren Verlobten anblickte. „Warum du? Du gehörst noch nicht einmal zu dieser Welt!"

„Weil wir vom Schicksal gezeichnet sind", erklärte Ranma ihr langsam, seine rechte Hand, auf der das Zeichen nach wie vor blass schimmerte, hebend. „Und wenn wir es nicht tun, wer tut es dann? Meine Pflicht als Kampfsportler ist, denjenigen, die sich nicht selbst helfen können, zur Seite zu stehen."

Nachdenklich blickte die junge Frau in jene azurblauen Augen des schwarzhaarigen Mannes, in denen sie sich schon so oft verloren hatte, und erkannte in ihnen eine unumkehrbare Entschlossenheit, den Menschen diesen Landes zu helfen, dass ihre eigenen Einwände und Sorgen mit der kühlen Nachtbrise hinfort zu wehen schienen und sie ihm langsam zunickte.

„Gut", unterbrach Malon den schweigsamen Moment und rollte die Karte wieder zusammen. „Wenn du keine Fragen mehr hast, dann können wir uns jetzt zu Rauru aufmachen, denn er erwartet uns bereits."

„Malon?", fragte Ranma vorsichtig, nachdem er einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Verlobten gewechselt hatte. „Zu Fuß brauchen wir bis zur Stadt sicher zwei oder drei Tage und wie du siehst, haben weder Akane noch ich passendes Schuhwerk oder passende Kleidung. Außerdem ist es noch nicht einmal Morgen. Können wir uns vielleicht nicht eine Stunde irgendwo ausruhen?"

„Ah", meinte Malon amüsiert und deutete auf das Podest, auf dem die drei noch immer standen. „Zeit spielt in diesem Fall keine Rolle. Ich habe euch gesagt, dass die Seitenarme des Flusses der Zeit auf dieser Welt auftreffen, nicht wahr? Nun, soweit ich weiß, passiert das an genau sechs Orten, das heißt, es gibt sechs Seitenarme, in jeden einzelnen von denen man eintauchen kann, wenn man nur weiß, wie. Da es in der Zeit selbst aber keine Zeit gibt, gelangt man also, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde zu verlieren, an den Ort, an dem die Zeit auf die Erde trifft; und das heißt…"

„Das heißt, dass man von einem Ort an den anderen gelangen kann, ohne Zeit zu verlieren, egal, wie weit er auch entfernt sein mag", folgerte Akane und starrte die beeindruckt nickende Frau erstaunt an. „Und du kannst das?"

„Nun ja", relativierte Malon die Frage ihres Gegenübers mit einem unschuldigen Schulterzucken. „Ich kann nur hierher und in die Zitadelle der Zeit gelangen, aber die anderen Orte habe ich noch nicht erforschen können."

„Was soll das bedeuten?", fragte Ranma gespannt. „Wenn du in den Fluss der Zeit eintauchen kannst…"

„Genau da liegt das Problem", unterbrach ihn Malon lächelnd, indem sie seine Hand nahm. „Es ist nicht einfach, in den Fluss einzutauchen, denn wenn es das wäre, würde es natürlich jeder machen, nicht wahr? Jeder Ort, an dem ein Seitenarm in die Erde eintaucht, ist von einem bestimmten Element geprägt; dieses Element musst du vollkommen verstehen, um den Seitenarm des Flusses vollkommen verstehen zu können und in ihn einzutauchen. Aber selbst wenn du dieses Element verstehst, musst du noch auf den Fluss zugreifen können, und das kannst du nur, wenn du die Melodie des Elementes kennst."

„Die Melodie?", fragte Ranma verwirrt.

„Die Melodie des Elementes", wiederholte Malon, während sie seine Hand drückte. „Hast du noch nie gehört, dass Musik zeitlos ist? Jedes Element hat seine eigene Melodie, die Musik der Zeit, die es trägt, und die uns erlaubt, in den Fluss einzutauchen. Mach dich bereit."

Und mit diesen Worten begann Malon ein Lied zu singen, ein Lied von solcher Schönheit, dass Akane für einen Moment ihre Augen schloss und nur der wunderschönen Stimme der braunhaarigen Frau lauschte, die über den See zu gleiten schien; es war ein Lied, das alle Facetten des Wassers in seiner unzählbaren Vielfalt in sich vereinte: es war eine einfache und klare Melodie, die zugleich von der ruhigen Schönheit des stillen Gewässers im sich brechenden Licht der Sonne wie von der unzähmbaren Wildheit der tosenden Gefälle erzählte, von den verschiedenen Formen, die es annahm, von seiner Tiefe und unberechenbaren Kraft, von seinem lebenspendenden Sein, von Regen, der Flüsse speiste, die wiederum in unendliche Meere trieben, es war eine einfache und klare Melodie, die vom wahren Wesen des Wassers erzählte.

Als die Stimme der Frau nach wenigen Sekunden verblasste, öffnete Akane ihre Augen und erblickte erstaunt, dass Ranma und Malon verschwunden waren, dafür aber ein sattblauer Funkenregen vom Himmel auf sie und das Podest herabzuschneien schien, in dessen Mitte sich die beiden Erwachsenen kristallisierten, als er das Podest erreichte, bevor er in alle Farben des Regenbogens zerbarst und sich schnell im undurchdringbaren Schwarz der Nacht auflöste. Fasziniert betrachtete Akane das bezaubernde Farbenspiel, in dessen Mitte sie sich befand, und ließ unbewusst ihr gesamtes Wesen mit dem Element des Wassers durchfluten, wie es ihr Meister einst gelehrt hatte, während das Lied des Wassers in ihrem Herzen anschwoll, bis es ihr Herz zum Überlaufen brachte, und es aus ihren Lippen hervorbrach, bevor sie sich stoppen konnte.

Für einen Wimpernschlag hatte Ranma seine Augen während des wundervollen Gesangs seiner Kindheitsfreundin geschlossen, um ihre Stimme in vollen Zügen genießen zu können, und den Fluss der Zeit gespürt, auf dem er nun, nachdem er seine Augen wieder geöffnet hatte, hinunter auf das Podest trieb, auf dem seine Verlobte auf ihn wartete; doch Akane schien ihn nur kurz wahrzunehmen, bevor sie begann, dasselbe Lied zu singen, das Malon verwendet hatte, um in den Fluss der Zeit einzutauchen. So schön die Stimme seiner Freundin gewesen war, war sie doch kein Vergleich zu jenem Gesang, den seine Verlobte nun lächelnd anstimmte, jenen Gesang, der das Wasser in seinem Körper, das Wasser in seinem Blut zum Kochen brachte und ihn mit der verlangenden Wildheit des Wassers erfüllte, die seine Sinne zu vernebeln drohte, doch noch während seine schwerelosen Füße auf dem Podest aufsetzten, verschwand die junge Frau vor seinen Augen und mit ihr seine unzähmbare Wildheit.

„Wie, wie?", stammelte Malon verblüfft, als Akane im Fluss der Zeit verschwand und ließ die Hand ihres Freundes fallen. „Wie hat sie das gemacht?"

„Ich habe keine Ahnung", antwortete Ranma. „Aber du kannst sie gerne selbst fragen, da kommt sie."


End file.
